The Vanguard Fighter's Apprentice: Rise of the Guardian
by AnimeLover and Dr. Tom
Summary: Florence is a shy girl from year 2513 who been sent to the past where Vanguard still popular by Tatsunagi Takuto to be Sendou Aichi's apprentice. She met team Q4 and co. also her old friends who also been sent by "Him". Will Florence and her friends able to get back home to her own era? Takes place before Asian Circuit Hen. Maybe OOC, a little bit Aichi x OC.
1. Episode 1

Cardfight! Vanguard FanFiction

**The Vanguard Fighter's Apprentice **

Season 1

**AnimeLover: The Vanguard Fighter's Apprentice is a nonprofit fan parody of Cardfight! Vanguard. Following is own by Bushiroad. Please support the official media.**

**Dr. Tom: OR ELSE!**

**Special cases: OOC (maybe), self-insert**

**Yup, Let's Start The Story! **

* * *

Opening song, Believe in my Existence (Cardfight Vanguard opening 2)

Chapter 1; Aichi's, Kai's and Ren's new destiny

* * *

**{Aichi's POV}**

It's been a year since I started to play vanguard, and last week I met a boy that makes my deck change, from **Royal Paladin** to **Gold Paladin**. Kai-kun's deck also changes. If I'm correct the deck name is **Narukami**. I wonder if Ren also share the same accident, being encountered by a "mysterious" boy.

"Aichi, stop day dreaming! Help me wash the dishes!" shouted my little sister, Emi.

"Okay." I shouted back. After done washing the dishes, I decided to go to bed early, since today is so tiring. I had a fight with Morikawa, Kamui, and Misaki. It was fun, but tiring.

I took a quick shower, and change into my pajamas. Before going to bed, I take a look of my deck a little. It was completely different from my old deck, there's also a strange skill called "**LIMIT BERAK**". But as long that I can still play vanguard, this deck will do just fine, even that I want my old deck back from Tatsunagi Takuto.

Finally I fall asleep and I having a really weird dream.

"What? Where am I?" I asked myself. I was in a dark abyss, and I cannot not a single voice.

"Hello, is anyone here?" I shouted, but nobody or something answer. Until…

"Aichi?" said someone that I know, it was Kai.

"Kai." I shouted.

"What are we doing here?" He asked.

"I have no idea, Kai." I said.

"Kai? Aichi?" said another voice, this time it was Ren.

"Ren!" shouted Kai.

"Where are we?" asked Ren.

"Suzugumori Ren, Kai Toshiki, Sendou Aichi…" said another voice. It was "Him"

"Tatsunagi Takuto." I said with a soft voice.

"Welcome." said Takuto with a smile (?).

"Hey, where are we? And what are you going to do with us?" shouted Ren.

"Oh, nothing, I just want to say something." answered Takuto with a smile (?) on his face.

"Just speak." said Kai coldly.

"Oh, what a cold guy." said Takuto.

"Tatsunagi Takuto…" I said.

"Hmm?"

"Can you give back our deck?" I asked.

"Sure."

"What?!" shouted me, Ren, and Kai unison.

"But, I'm not going to give these decks to you, but to your apprentice." He said while holding three albums with different cover picture on it. The first one is a picture of "**Blaster Dark**", the second one is "**Blaster Blade**", and the last one is "**Dragonic Overlord**"

"Wait, what do you mean by apprentice?" asked Kai.

"You three are going to teach some of my friend all about vanguard. If you think their good enough, bring them back to me and I'll challenge them. If they win, you'll get back you deck. If they don't, they will suffer their consequences. Easy enough, right?"

"But, why us?" I asked.

"Because I had a feeling that you will be a great sensei." said Takuto.

"But…" I almost said something when "He" cut my word.

"Oh, our time here is done. You better wake up now." With that, he snapped his finger and I woke up from my dream. I look at my alarm clock, it's already 12 am. I decided to go back t sleep again, when I spot something on my table. An album with a picture of "**Blaster Blade**". I open it, and a little bit shocked, that the album is contains Royal Paladin's entire card, full collection.

The only thing in my mind is "That not just a dream. It's real"

* * *

**{Normal POV}**

In the morning, Aichi, Kamui, Reiji, Eiji Morikawa and Izaki decided to go to Card Capital after school. On the way, Morikawa keep telling them that today he'll going to win. Izaki try to calm Morikawa down. Kamui, Reiji, and Eiji still shouting that he (Morikawa) is the weakest vanguard fighter in the whole world, and he (Kamui) is the strongest vanguard fighter in the whole world. Aichi is still thinking about his dream last night.

"What's wrong, Aichi-oniisan?" asked Kamui.

"Huh? Oh, nothing wrong Kamui." said Aichi.

"Are you sure?" asked Izaki.

"Yeah, I'm sure." said Aichi with a fake smile. They finally arrived at Card Capital.

"Hey, Misaki." greeted Aichi to the shop girl.

"Oh, hey Aichi." said Misaki.

"Is Kai-kun here?" asked Aichi.

"No. He haven't been here since the National Final." said Shin (the shop manager)

"Geez, Aichi-oniisan, why do you care about that jerk?" said Kamui.

"No, it is just; I need to talk to him." said Aichi, scratching the back of his head.

"Well, Miwa is not here too, so automatically Kai is not here too." said Misaki.

"Anyways, let's play vanguard. Katsuragi Kamui, I challenge you for a Cardfight." shouted Morikawa.

"I accept you challenge, Lose-umi." said Kamui.

"IT'S KATSUMI!"

"Just do your card fight, and be quiet!" said Misaki when she closes her book hardly.

"Yes ma'Am." said both of them.

'I wonder if Kai-kun and Ren-san had the same dream as I am?' thought Aichi while he watches Kamui and Morikawa's fight.

"**Stand up, Vanguard!**"

* * *

Ending song; Nakimushi Treasures (Cardfight Vanguard ending 5)

* * *

**Minna-san**

**I decided to make my own "****Cardfight Vanguard, Asian Circuit Chapter"****, since I only watch the first episode on YouTube. Well, I need a little more practice on my grammar. I know this is short, but at least THIS IS IN ENGLISH. I'm going to post the 2****nd**** chapter after I finished my test. See you next week.**

**This is AnimeLover TrueTrueTrue signing out!**


	2. Episode 2

Cardfight! Vanguard FanFiction

**The Vanguard Fighter's Apprentice **

Season 1

**AnimeLover: The Vanguard Fighter's Apprentice is a nonprofit fan parody of Cardfight! Vanguard. Following is own by Bushiroad. Please support the official media.**

**Dr. Tom: OR ELSE!**

**Special cases: OOC (maybe), self-insert**

**Yup, Let's Start The Story! **

* * *

Opening song, Believe in my Existence (Cardfight Vanguard opening 2)

Chapter 2; Welcome to the Vanguard Era

* * *

**15 October 2513…**

In Seika Academy, at class 2-5, Mr. Mori, a history teacher was teaching about "The 2nd World War" (imagine that he is teaching like Mr. Mark)

"Geez, does Mr. Mori always have to shout like that?" asked one of the boys in that class.

"I guess so." said one of the girls in that class.

"Now, I ask you, Haibara Florence!" Mr. Mori points one of the students. She has long wavy purple and violet eyes. She also wears a blue ribbon on top of her head (just like Sakura's headband from Naruto)

"Um, yes?" said the girl nervously, standing up from her seat.

"I'll ask you one question, how can you survive at the war?"

"Well, um…"

"Come on, Flo. Answer it!" said one of her classmate.

"It's been a year since I heard you voice" said the other.

"So, Haibara Florence, what is the answer?" asked Mr. Mori again.

"Maybe, try to find an escape route?" answered Florence while tapping her index fingers. Because of her answer, the whole class laughs, until Mr. Mori slam his both hand on his table.

"Children, where are you manners? Of course Florence doesn't know how to survive in a war. She is a girl; a female shouldn't go to a war like that. That is a lesson to you all."

"Yes, Mr. Mori." answered all the students.

"Alright, Florence, you can sit now." said Mr. Mori.

"Thank you." said Florence.

'Man, I'm totally screwed up this time. Can I be perfect just for one time?' asked Florence in her heart.

Haibara Florence, a timid young girl who always been forgotten by her friends. She hardly speaks to anyone. Her score at school also not so good, making her friends doesn't like her even more. Her title in her school is "Bringer of Bad Luck, Haibara", because every time someone is close to her, she/he will suffer a really bad accident. Last time, a girl named Ingrid Neridah who was Florence's close friend, suddenly disappear without any clue to find.

School finally over, and Florence is ready to go home. Since that day is Friday, and her school is close on Saturday, she can play her new video game. On the way she heard some voice whispering to another voice.

"What? She is the one?"

"Yes, she is."

"No way. Layfon-kun disappears because of her."

Florence eyes widen. Akisame Layfon is her friend and enemy on the same time. Every time, he always mocks her. But when it's time for "Group Project", they are always on the same group.

'That is impossible! No way Layfon just disappear out of thin air, right?' thought Florence. She never knew that her "Friend-Enemy" has disappears too. She ran out from her school, just want to go to home and bury her face on her favorite pillow. But, her destiny change here. At that very moment, when she was walking across the zebra cross, a car with a high speed hit her, making Florence fell and coughing blood. Her vision starting to blur, and finally she close her eye and her name never be remembered again.

.

Or so it's seemed…

* * *

**18 August 2012… {Vanguard Era}**

"Misaki, could you take out the garbage, please?" asked Shin while holding a plastic of garbage.

"Sure. Why not?" answered Misaki as she picks the garbage from Shin's hand. Since it was raining, Misaki throw the garbage quickly so that she won't get wet. She was going to go back inside, when she spotted something, or someone. It was a girl with a long wavy purple that reached her waist, she wear a school uniform (imagine its look like Kagome's (from Inuyasha) school uniform) which's cover in blood. Without thinking twice, Misaki picks her up, and carries her inside.

"Shin-san!" shouted Misaki. Shin immediately looks at Misaki.

"Misaki?" Shin also notices that Misaki is holding a girl, "Who's that?"

"No time to explain." she immediately runs to her room, and put the girl on her bed. Assistant-Cat notices the girl, and starting to lick her cheek. Misaki went down to get a glass of water, while Shin is looking for a towel and a First-Aid kit. Back at the room, Assistant-Cat still trying to wake the girl up, until finally the girl wakes up, right on time when Misaki and Shin enters the room.

"You're awake." said Shin.

"What? Where am I?" asked the girl.

"You're in my house. You fainted outside my house." said Misaki.

"Really?" said the girl.

"So, where do you live?" asked Shin.

"I… I can't remember." said the girl.

"Really? What about your parent?" asked Misaki.

"No, I can't remember." said the girl. "But, I can remember my name."

"What is it?" asked Shin.

"Haibara Florence." said the girl.

"Florence? That's a good name." said Misaki

"Thank you." said Florence.

"Florence?" said Shin.

"Yes?" said Florence.

"Since you don't have any parent, or can't remember where you're live, what to be a part of our family?" asked Shin.

"Family?" said Florence.

"So, do you want to?" asked Shin.

"Yes." said Florence.

"Okay, from now on, you're name will be Tokura Florence"

* * *

Ending song; Nakimushi Treasures (Cardfight Vanguard ending 5)

* * *

**Minna-san**

**Here it is. The 2****nd**** chapter of "The Vanguard Fighter's Apprentice". I've told you that I'll update. Well, tomorrow I'll try to update the 3****rd****, okay? So, please be patient.**

**This is AnimeLover TrueTrueTrue signing out!**

* * *

**Profile**

**Name: Haibara Florence (Tokura Florence)**

**Age: 12**

**Hair style and color: wavy purple hair that reached her waist**

**Eyes color: purple **

**Good in: Vanguard, making song lyrics**

**Bad in: cooking, remembering her own phone number**

**Clan user: Royal Paladin [Aichi's deck]**

**Fun Fact: Her mood really change quickly and she can be very childish whenever she with people that she knew (especially when she with Aichi (will be explain later in the episode)). She is shy and like being alone at school. She also very afraid if she had to go to the teacher office.**


	3. Episode 3

Cardfight! Vanguard FanFiction

**The Vanguard Fighter's Apprentice **

Season 1

**AnimeLover: The Vanguard Fighter's Apprentice is a nonprofit fan parody of Cardfight! Vanguard. Following is own by Bushiroad. Please support the official media.**

**Dr. Tom: OR ELSE!**

**Special cases: OOC (maybe), self-insert**

**Yup, Let's Start The Story! **

* * *

Opening song, Believe in my Existence (Cardfight Vanguard opening 2)

Chapter 3; The Duty Will Complete

* * *

It's been one week since Florence "fly" to the Vanguard Era, and her memories starting to "come back". But, she still wants to keep her **ULTIMATE** secret that she is from the future.

"I still don't get it." said Florence. Today is her first day at school (in the Vanguard Era), Shin already signs her up to Hitsue Middle School, and now Misaki accompanied her to her new school.

"Why do I have to go to school, while you don't?"

"Because I've already finished my school." said Misaki

"That doesn't make any sense, you know?"

"They said I'm a genius, and I can graduate High School early."

"Well, that explains everything." muttered Florence. 'I don't want to go to school know?'

"Okay, we're here." said Misaki. They finally arrived at Hitsue Middle School. Florence _jaw-drop_ immediately.

"Wow, it's so big!" said Florence.

"Okay, now it's time to meet the principle." said Misaki, as they both walk to the principle office.

* * *

A few minutes later…

"Geez, I hate story time." said Florence

"What do you mean?" asked Misaki.

"You don't realize it? That man in black really talks a lot."

"Well, he is the principle after all."

"Who's the boss here?"

"Excuse me." said someone; Florence and Misaki look at him, as he asks, "Are you Tokura Florence?"

"Yes, yes I am." said Florence.

"Good. I'm Mr. Mark, your History teacher."

'Great, I hate all history teachers. Hope this guy knows how to teach** properly**.' muttered Florence. Luckily, Mr. Mark didn't hear that.

"I will take you to your classroom." said the teacher again.

"Okay. See you after school, Misaki." said Florence.

"You know the way home, right?" asked Misaki

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." was Florence's respond.

* * *

At class 2-4, the History teacher, Mr. Mark said to the students, "Okay, class. Today, we have a new student please welcome…"

A young girl with long wavy hair that reaches until her waist and purple eyes came in to the class as Mr. Mark says, "… Tokura Florence."

Florence writes her name on the board "TOKURA FLORENCE", looked at the class, bowed lightly and raised her head back up before speaking.

"Hi, as you can see my name is Tokura Florence. It's a pleasure to meet you all. I hope we can be friend." she said with a "cute" smile. Then, she went to a desk next to a girl. She has braided blue hair and green eyes. She also wears glasses which make her look smart. The girl gave Florence a smile, and Florence smiled back. Mr. Mark starts the lesson with a lot of shouting, the only thing that in Florence's mind is 'Great, another crazy history teacher'.

* * *

After school, some students go home, or do their extracurricular activity. Florence just about to go home, when someone tap her shoulder, she look at the person, it was the girl earlier.

"Hi." said the girl.

"Hi. Um, can I help you?" said Florence.

"No not exactly. I just want to be friend. My name is Domiion Ritsu. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Um, yeah. My name is Florence, and you already know."

"So, are you free this afternoon?"

"Oh, sorry, I have to help my sister at my uncle Card Shop."

"Your name is Tokura, right?"

"Yes."

"Is that mean that you're Tokura Misaki, the member of team Q4 who wins last National Tournament, little sister?!"

"Yes, yes I am."

"Wow, never know that Tokura Misaki has a little sister."

"Listen, I got to go."

"Okay, see you tomorrow." Florence walks away from Ritsu as she waves to her and Ritsu waves back.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Aichi, who was just going to Card Capital, decided to go to the park for a little break. When he arrived he met someone that he knows. It's Kai (Toshiki).

"Kai!" shouted Aichi as he ran to his senior.

"Aichi?" said Kai as he stands up from his "favorite" bench at the park.

"Hey Kai, I was wondering. Um, do you ever have a strange dream?" ask Aichi while tapping her index fingers.

"Well, that's a random question." Kai sighed as he says, "If you're talking about meeting Tatsunagi Takuto in my dream, then yes."

"Wait, you have that dream too?!" asked Aichi a little bit shock.

"Yep." said Kai.

"So what do you think?" ask Aichi.

"About what?" asked Kai a little bit confuse.

"About the task. You know, the 'Train your apprentice' task." said Aichi.

"Oh, that task. I already found my own apprentice." said Kai.

"Really?" asked Aichi.

"Yeah, Ren also already have his apprentice." said Kai.

"Ren too?!" asked Aichi even more shock.

"What about you?" asked Kai.

"I… I haven't found my own apprentice." said Aichi.

"Why?" asked Kai.

"Kai, I can't become a good teacher like you." said Aichi. Kai just patted his junior head.

"Remember the first time I teach you how to play Vanguard?" asked Kai.

"Yes, I remember." said Aichi.

"Teach him or her just like that." said Kai.

"Will it work?" asked Aichi.

"Sure it will." said Kai as he walk away.

'All right, I will fulfill my duty. Find my own apprentice and teach all I know.' thought Aichi. 'But, who will be my apprentice?'

.

At the same time, Florence was laying on her bed while thinking, 'Why am I here?'

* * *

Ending song; Nakimushi Treasures (Cardfight Vanguard ending 5)

* * *

**Minna-san**

**Okay, actually Florence is really different when she was in public and when she was at home or close friend (in case if you're wandering). Special thanks for ****Tsukuyomi-chan**** and ****wolfrunnerable12**** for reviewing.**

**This is AnimeLover TrueTrueTrue signing out!**

* * *

**Profile**

**Name: Domiino Ritsu**

**Age: 13**

**Hair style and color: Long blue hair (sometime she braids it)**

**Eyes color: green**

**Good in: Mathematic, Science**

**Bad in: Chemistry experiment**

**Clan user: Great Nature**

**Fun Fact: She is the fifth smartest student in her class. She works in her family cad shop called "Card Shop Enchanted", she also the one who is in charge of the card shop event. She can be humorous, and everybody likes her.**


	4. Episode 4

Cardfight! Vanguard FanFiction

**The Vanguard Fighter's Apprentice **

Season 1

**AnimeLover: The Vanguard Fighter's Apprentice is a nonprofit fan parody of Cardfight! Vanguard. Following is own by Bushiroad. Please support the official media.**

**Dr. Tom: OR ELSE!**

**Special cases: OOC (maybe), self-insert**

**Yup, Let's Start The Story! **

* * *

Opening song, Believe in my Existence (Cardfight Vanguard opening 2)

Chapter 4; Clash from the Gold Paladin, Aichi meets Florence

* * *

"Flo, wake up!" shouted Misaki from the kitchen.

"Aw, come on, Misa. Five minutes more." moaned Florence, still trying to have a good sleep.

"Come on, Florence. I made some pancake. " said Shin happily.

"Is that with maple syrup?" asked Florence.

"Yes?" answer Shin.

"I'll be right there." said Florence quickly.

'Well, that is a quick change.' thought Misaki and Shin.

* * *

"Wow, that is the best pancake ever."

"Hey, Florence." said Misaki.

"What is it, Misaki-neechan?" asked Florence.

"I'm going to buy some groceries for the fridge." said Misaki.

"So?" asked Florence.

"So, you got to watch the register at Card Capital." said Misaki.

.

Three…

.

Two…

.

One…

.

"What?!" shouted Florence.

* * *

"I can't believe I got to do this." muttered Florence.

"Hey, what you need is to greet the customers and ask what they want." said Shin.

"This is Card Capital. Not Maid Café." said Florence.

"Just make sure you put your "cute" smile." said Shin.

"Okay." said Florence with her "cute" smile.

'Well, her mood changes again. That is quick.' thought Shin {_sweatdroped_}

* * *

Meanwhile…

Aichi just walking to Card Capital, when…

"Aichi…" shouted Morikawa.

"Oh, hey, Morikawa." said Aichi.

"Want to go to Card Capital?" asked Morikawa.

"I'm going there too." said Aichi. 'Maybe I'll find a good kid to be my apprentice.'

"Yosh, let's go." shouted Morikawa.

"Welcome to Card Capital. Have a nice fight." said Florence. 'Wow, why there are so many people come here? Is this a food store? Wait no way.'

"Welcome to Card…" Florence just going to greet them, when she laid her eyes at Aichi, "Capi…" and Aichi eyes on hers. "Tal." Florence finished her sentences.

"Hey, girly. Where is the **real **shop girl?" asked Morikawa.

"Oh, you mean Misaki? She's out for a while." said Florence with her "cute" smile. "By the way, my name is Tokura Florence."

"Wait, Tokura?" said that three boy unisons.

"Yep, it is." said Florence.

"Don't lie to me, girly. What is your name?" said Morikawa.

"I've already told you. MY NAME IS TOKURA FLORENCE." shouted Florence.

"YOU CAN'T BE TOKURA. THERE'S ONLY ONE TOKURA, AND THAT IS TOKURA MISAKI." shouted Morikawa.

"OKAY, OKAY, I'LL TELL YOU THE TRUTH." shouted Florence.

"Good." said Morikawa, crossing his hand on his chest.

"Misaki adopted me about one week ago." said Florence.

"So, what's the point?" asked Izaki.

Florence looked around a bit, to make sure nobody listen their conversation, "Don't tell anyone, but my real name is Haibara Florence."

"Haibara?" asked the boys unison.

"Yeah, since now I'm Misaki's "adopted" sister, Shin changes my name into "Tokura Florence,"." said Florence.

"Well, that makes senses." said Izaki.

"Oh, well, come on Aichi, let's start our battle." said Morikawa.

"Okay." said Aichi, as they walk to the fighting table.

'That kid with the blue hair is really cute. Plus his name is "Aichi" that name really makes him even cuter. Wait what am I thinking?' thought Florence.

.

Meanwhile at the fighting table…

"Okay, Aichi, let's start." asked Morikawa.

"Right." said Aichi

* * *

**Battle mode**

Aichi/Morikawa: Stand up, Vanguard!

Morikawa: Turboraizer

**Turboraizer; Grade 0, Power 3000, Guard 10000**

Aichi: Grassland Breeze, Sagramore!

**Grassland Breeze, Sagramore; Grade 0, Power 6000, Guard 10000**

* * *

**Pause battle mode**

"Well, you seem interested in that battle." said Shin, seeing Florence who keep watching the Vanguard Battle between

"Uncle."

"It's "coach" or "manager" in this Card Capital." said Shin.

"Anyways, what are they doing?" asked Florence.

"Playing Vanguard, of course." answered Shin.

"Can I see?" asked Florence again. Shin just smiled and nodded

"Arigattou…" said Florence as she walk to the fighting table.

**Continue Battle Mode**

* * *

Morikawa: I'll go first. Draw. Ride, **Embodiment of Armor, Bahr**

**Embodiment of Armor, Bahr; Grade 1, Power 8000, Guard 5000**

Morikawa: That's the end of my turn.

**Morikawa **

**Hand: 5**

**Damage: 0**

**Field: **

**None /**** Embodiment of Armor, Bahr**** /none**

**None /**** none**** / none**

**Aichi**

**Hand: 5**

**Damage: 0**

**Field: **

**None/** **Grassland Breeze, Sagramore**** /none**

**None/none/none**

Aichi: Draw. Ride, **Precipice Whirlwind, Sagramore!**

**Precipice Whirlwind, Sagramore: Grade 1, Power 6000, Guard 5000**

Aichi: Then, I call **Knight of Elegant Skills, Gareth **and **Silver Fang Witch!**

**Knight of Elegant Skills, Gareth [Top Left]: Grade 1, Power 8000, Guard 5000**

**Silver Fang Witch [Behind vanguard]: Grade 1, Power 5000, Guard 5000**

Aichi: **Gareth, **attacks you vanguard.

Morikawa: Damage Check. **(Tyrant Death Rex (No trigger))**

Aichi: Now, it's **Precipice Whirlwind, Sagramore** turn to attack with the support from **Silver Fang** **(Total power: 5000+6000=11000)**. Drive check. **(Blessing Owl (No trigger))**

Morikawa: Damage check. **(Demon Eater (No trigger))**

**Morikawa **

**Hand: 5**

**Damage: 2**

**Field: **

**None /**** Embodiment of Armor, Bahr**** /none**

**None /**** none**** / none**

**Aichi**

**Hand: 3**

**Damage: 0**

**Field: **

**Knight of Elegant Skills, Gareth ****/** **Precipice Whirlwind, Sagramore**** /none**

**None/**** Silver Fang Witch**** /none**

Morikawa: Draw.

Morikawa's mind: Damn, no grade two.

Morikawa: I attack your Vanguard with **Bahr**. Drive check. **(Monster Frank (No trigger))**

Aichi: Damage check. **(Sleygal Double-Edge (No trigger))**

Morikawa: Turn end.

**Morikawa **

**Hand: 6**

**Damage: 2**

**Field: **

**None /**** Embodiment of Armor, Bahr**** /none**

**None /**** none ****/ none**

**Aichi**

**Hand: 3**

**Damage: 1**

**Field: **

**Knight of Elegant Skills, Gareth ****/** **Precipice Whirlwind, Sagramore**** /none**

**None/**** Silver Fang Witch**** /none**

Aichi: Stand and Draw. Ride, **Knight of Superior Skill, Beaumains!**

**Knight of Superior Skill, Beaumains; Grade 2, Power 10000, Guard 5000**

Aichi: Call, **Sacred Guardian Beast, Nemean Lion **and **Blessing Owl!**

**Sacred Guardian Beast, Nemean Lion [Top right]: Grade 2, Power 8000, Guard 5000**

**Blessing Owl [Back right]: Grade 1, Power 6000, Guard 5000**

Aichi: **Gareth **moves to the back**, Evil Slaying Swordman, Haugan, **call!

**Evil Slaying Swordman, Haugan [Top left]: Grade 1, Power 7000, Guard 5000**

**Knight of Elegant Skills, Gareth [Back Left]**

Aichi: With the support of **Gareth, Haugan **attacks! **(Total power: 7000+8000=15000)**

Morikawa: No guard. Damage check **(Super Electromagnetic Being, Storm (No trigger))**

Morikawa's mind: Damn, a Grade 2

Aichi: **Nemean Lion **attacks with the boost of **Blessing Owl**! **(Total power: 8000+6000=14000)**

Morikawa: Damage check **(Juggernaut Maximum (No trigger))**

Aichi: With the boost from **Silver Witch, Beaumains **attacks! **(Total power: 10000+5000=15000)**

Morikawa: No guard.

Aichi: Drive check. **(Fortune Bell (Stand Trigger))**

Morikawa: No way.

Aichi: All effect to **Haugan**.

Morikawa: Damage check **(Demon Eater (No trigger))**

Aichi: Now **Haugan **attacks again.

Morikawa: Damage check. **(Demonic Dragon Berserker Yaksha (No trigger))**

**Battle End, Aichi won**

* * *

'Wow, Aichi/that blue haired boy just beat Morikawa/that guy. That is quick.' thought Izaki and Florence at the same time.

"How can I lose to my own student?"

"Student?" asked Florence. Morikawa, Aichi, and Izaki accidently hear that as they look at Florence, making Florence blush.

"Yeah, he is my number 1 student." said Morikawa proudly. Izaki and Aichi _sweatdrop_ for hearing that, and Florence just giggle.

"Oh yeah, I haven't catch your name yet. What is your name?" asked Florence, to Aichi. Aichi immediately blush.

"Se… Sendou… Aichi." said Aichi.

"Sendou Aichi? That's a nice name. What about you?" asked Florence to Morikawa.

"I'm the SUPER strong Morikawa Katsumi." said Morikawa proudly (Too proudly).

"And you?" asked Florence to Izaki.

"I'm Izaki Yuta." said Izaki.

"It's really nice to meet you." said Florence with her "cute" smile.

'So cute…' thought the boys.

"Hey, it's getting late. Shouldn't you go home now?"

"Oh yeah, you're right. Come on Morikawa." said Izaki.

"Fine. See you later, girl." said Morikawa as he and Izaki went out from the shop.

"Um, Florence." called Aichi.

"Hmm, what is it, Aichi?" said Florence.

"Um, never mind." said Aichi as he walked out from Card Capital.

'What's wrong with me? Why do I feel like I need to talk to her?' he thought.

.

5 second later…

"Hey, what's Misaki so long?" asked Florence.

* * *

Its 11 p.m. and Aichi is already fell asleep, until he got a strange dream.

"What? Where am I?" asked Aichi to himself. He was in a dark abyss, just like his old dream.

"Sendou Aichi…"

"Tatsunagi Takuto." he said with a soft voice.

"Sendou Aichi, have you found the one who will be your apprentice?"

"No…"

"What about that Florence girl?"

"You mean Tokura Florence?"

"Yep."

"But, I guess she is an expert in Vanguard. Just like her sister, Misaki."

"Let me give a clue, she had no idea what is Vanguard."

"What?! No way!"

"So, your better offer her to be your apprentice."

"Okay…"

"And one more thing."

"What is it?"

"Better prepare tomorrow, you'll meet Kai Toshiki tomorrow."

"Really?"

"You'll meet his apprentice too. Don't forget to bring your apprentice too."

With that Takuto snapped his finger and Aichi immediately wake up from his dream.

'Can I really be a sensei?' asked Aichi to himself.

* * *

Ending song; Nakimushi Treasures (Cardfight Vanguard ending 5)

* * *

**Minna-san**

**First of all, a special thank you for Tsukuyomi-chan for following and liking this FanFic. And second, I update today because on Friday I had to study for my remedial test and Yesterday (Saturday), I'm too tired to post the episode. And third, for those who are wondering who is Kai and Ren's apprentice will be tell at the next episode (actually that episode will be for Kai's apprentice, Ren's apprentice will be shown later). THAT'S ALL, and please read and reviews.**

** .**

**This is AnimeLover TrueTrueTrue signing out!**

**P.S. If you're wondering why Florence doesn't know about Vanguard, it's because Vanguard doesn't exist in the future (will be explain later in the episode.)**

**P.P.S. Sorry if I have mistakes in my grammar.**


	5. Episode 5

Cardfight! Vanguard FanFiction

**The Vanguard Fighter's Apprentice **

Season 1

**AnimeLover: The Vanguard Fighter's Apprentice is a nonprofit fan parody of Cardfight! Vanguard. Following is own by Bushiroad. Please support the official media.**

**Dr. Tom: OR ELSE!**

**Special cases: OOC (maybe), self-insert**

**Yup, Let's Start The Story! **

* * *

Opening song, Believe in my Existence (Cardfight Vanguard opening 2)

Chapter 5; Meeting Kai's Apprentice

* * *

Today is Sunday, and as usual, the battle between big sister and little sister, began.

"FLO, I'VE TOLD YOU. DON'T PUT YOUR STUFFS ON MY BED!" shouted Misaki.

"SO, WHAT MISA? IT'S ONLY MY BOOK." shouted Florence back.

"NOT JUST YOUR BOOK. THERE'S YOUR PENCIL, YOUR ERASER, AND YOUR RULER." shouted Misaki.

"I KNEW WE SHOULDN'T SLEEP IN ONE BED LAST NIGHT." shouted Florence back.

"WHOSE IDEA IS THIS?" shouted Misaki.

"YOUR IDEA." shouted Florence back.

"Do girls always like that?" asked Shin to himself while he was making the morning breakfast.

"I heard that Shin-san." said Misaki and Florence unison. And, Shin just shiver.

* * *

It's finally morning, 10 a.m. to be exact. Aichi just walks to the Card Capital while holding the album that Tatsunagi Takuto gave him from his dream.

"Good morning." said Aichi as he enters the Card Capital.

"Morning, Aichi-kun." greeted Misaki. Florence also in the Card Capital, but she is busy writing something

"Hey, Misaki-san." said Aichi calling Misaki.

"Yes, what is it Aichi-kun?" asked Misaki.

"Can I take Florence for a while?" asked Aichi. Misaki seem a little bit surprise, and Florence, who accidently heard that, blush for a while.

"Sure. Why not? Flo, who wouldn't mind, right?" asked Misaki to Florence, because Misaki knew that Florence heard their conversation, and Florence just shocked her head.

"Okay, Aichi-kun, you can take her. But make sure that she is back at 3 p.m." said Misaki to Aichi.

"Okay, Misaki-san. Come on, Florence."

"Okay." said Florence as she followed Aichi out the Card Capital.

On the way, Florence really feels uncomfortable. First, she is walking with Aichi, and Aichi is a boy and she really feels uncomfortable when she is walking with a boy. And second, she doesn't know why Aichi took her. She sighed and

"Aichi?" asked Florence

"Yes, what is it?" asked Aichi back.

"Why do you take me and where are we heading?" asked Florence again.

"I take you because I want you to meet somebody, and we're going to the park." answered Aichi.

"Oh." was Florence's answer. She seems understand, but actually she still curious. Who wants to meet her? Is he someone special? And there's another thing, why does Aichi bring that book which has a picture of a warrior (hint: Blaster Blade) on the cover? That thing keeps "buzzing" in Florence's mind.

* * *

"We're here." said Aichi as he and Florence arrive at the park. They can see some children playing in the sand-box, riding the swing, sliding on the slide, or playing see-saw. Aichi spotted Kai with a boy with a green hair.

"Kai-kun." called Aichi as he walks toward Kai, and Florence followed him.

"Hey, Aichi-kun." said Kai as he stands up, and the boy followed him.

"Aichi, I want you to meet my apprentice." said Kai as he looked at the boy. Aichi and Florence looked at the boy. Florence a little bit shock for that, because, Kai's apprentice is…

"His name is **Akisame Layfon**." said Kai, introducing Layfon. Layfon looked at Aichi and a little bit shock when he looked at Florence.

"Florence-chan?" said Layfon.

"Layfon-kun?" said Florence.

"Is that really you?" asked Layfon and Florence unison.

* * *

While, Aichi and Kai are talking to each other, Florence and Layfon have a little "reunion" while riding the swing.

"So, how can you get here?" asked Florence.

"Well, I was sleeping on my bed, and when I woke up I was in Kai-kun's room. He said that I still wearing my pajamas when he found me in front of his apartment." answered Layfon.

"Still wearing your pajamas?" said Florence.

"Yep. What about you?" asked Layfon.

"I don't know. The last thing I knew, a car crash on me, and I was in Misaki's room." said Florence.

"So, you got a car accident?" asked Layfon again.

"Hmm… Now, I have no idea why Aichi take me here." said Florence.

.

.

Meanwhile…

"I have no idea what I should say to her." said Aichi.

"Relax, Aichi, just ask her if she want to play Vanguard. That way she will interest in Vanguard." said Kai.

"Will it work?" asked Aichi.

"Hey, I tried that way at Layfon after I battled against Miwa." said Kai

"… Okay, I'll try." said Aichi.

Aichi and Kai finally arrived at the swing, but Florence and Layfon weren't there.

"Aichi, where did the kids go?" asked Kai.

"I have no idea." said Aichi (**panic mode on**)

"Let's split up to find them!" said Kai. Aichi nodded, and they start to find Florence and Layfon. Unfortunately, they can't find them.

"Oh no, where they could be?" asked Aichi to himself.

"What are you looking, Aichi?" asked somebody from Aichi's back. Aichi turned around and saw Florence and Layfon. That's surprise Aichi.

"Florence?!" shouted Aichi as he falls down to the sand box, lucky there're no children playing there.

"Layfon, where have you been?" asked Kai.

"We went to buy some ice cream." said Layfon.

"Yeah, sorry. We didn't buy some for you." said Florence.

"Its okay." said Aichi.

* * *

They spent some time together, when finally it's time to take Florence back to the Card Capital. On the way, Aichi started a light conversation between them.

"So, Florence, how can you know Layfon?" asked Aichi.

"Well, he is my friend from my **old** school, so we know a lot about each other." said Florence.

Then, there's a short silent…

"Florence?" called Aichi.

"Yes, Aichi?" said Florence.

"Are you interested in Vanguard?" asked Aichi again.

"Hmm, well, not exactly." said Florence.

"Oh."

"But, after I saw your battle between the spike haired boy, it does seem very fun so I guess I'll try." With that as Florence answer, Aichi knew that she can be her apprentice. They finally arrive at the Card Capital.

"Well, I better be inside now." said Florence.

"Wait, Florence." said Aichi. And Florence stop her step and looked at Aichi.

"Here" said Aichi as he gives the "Royal Paladin Album" to Florence.

"Aichi, what is this?" asked Florence.

"You want to know how to play Vanguard, right?" asked Aichi back.

"Yes." answered Florence.

"Take it. Tomorrow I'll teach you how to build a deck." said Aichi with a smile.

"Really?" asked Florence, making sure that Aichi is serious.

"Really." said Aichi. Yep, Aichi is serious.

"Wow, thanks Aichi. See you tomorrow." said Florence as she run inside the shop.

"Bye." said Aichi as he walks to his home.

.

.

Finally, it's bed-time. But, Florence didn't go to sleep yet. She is busy looking at the cards in the album.

'Wow, there's so many of them. Which one should I chose?' asked Florence in her mind. 'Maybe, I shouldn't think about it. Tomorrow will be a great day. I better go sleep now.' With that she closed the album, put it on her study desk, and went to sleep.

* * *

Ending song; Nakimushi Treasures (Cardfight Vanguard ending 5)

* * *

**Minna-san**

**First of all, special thanks for Josh2282, DualStarduster, wolfrunnerable12 (thanks for reviewing again), and Bznboy for reviewing. And second, last episode there are some mistake in the battle between Aichi and Morikawa, I'll fix it later. THAT'S ALL, and please read and reviews.**

**This is AnimeLover TrueTrueTrue signing out!**

* * *

** Profile**

**Name: Akisame Layfon**

**Age: 13**

**Hair style and color: Short Green Hair**

**Eyes color: yellow**

**Good in: Arranging his room**

**Bad in: school study**

**Clan user: Kagero [Kai's deck]**

**Fun Fact: He can be really quiet, but can be stupid too. Sometime he is annoying, but sometime he is helpful. He also where glasses because he can't see very well.**


	6. Episode 6

Cardfight! Vanguard FanFiction

**The Vanguard Fighter's Apprentice **

Season 1

**AnimeLover: The Vanguard Fighter's Apprentice is a nonprofit fan parody of Cardfight! Vanguard. Following is own by Bushiroad. Please support the official media.**

**Dr. Tom: OR ELSE!**

**Special cases: OOC (maybe), self-insert**

**Yup, Let's Start The Story! **

* * *

Opening song, Believe in my Existence (Cardfight Vanguard opening 2)

Chapter 6; Florence's First Deck, Aichi's First Teaching Lesson

* * *

The next morning at school, Florence just sits in her classroom at the back seat near the window, looking at her new Vanguard album.

'Wow, this album does have a lot of knights. It's like a kingdom. The king is **The King of Knight, Alfred** and his trusty steed is **Lionmane Stallion**. The general is **Blaster Blade**, and his girlfriend is **Hi-Dog Breed Akane**, who teaches **Pongal, Wingal, Flogal, Snowgal, Barcal, **and others.' she thought as she giggled 'Just kidding.'

"Hey, Flo-Chan." called somebody. Florence looked at the person and saw her blue-haired friend, or we should say her Ritsu.

"What are you doing?" asked Ritsu as she putted her backpack on her desk, which is beside Florence.

"I'm just looking at this album." said Florence as she flipped to another page.

"Can I see?"

"Sure." Florence gave the album to Ritsu

"Wow, its filled with Vanguard cards. What clan is this?" asked Ritsu as she flipped the page.

"Hmm… How can you know which card belongs to which clan?" asked Florence. Ritsu just _sweatdrop_.

"Well, it should be written on the card." she said as she looks at the one of the card. "Hmm… Royal Paladin? Well, this is a rare clan."

"Really?" asked Florence who was surprise.

"Yeah, and you have all the cards." said Ritsu as she flipped to another page.

'Cool. Thanks Aichi.' thought Florence with a smile on her face, and Ritsu notices it.

"Flo-Chan, what are you smiling about?"

"Um, nothing really." said Florence as she looks at the other way. Ritsu just smirk at her friend who just lied to her (Well, at least its didn't hurt her feeling)

The school bell finally rings, Florence "take" her deck back from Ritsu and put it in her bag quickly, and puts out her books. She sighs, knowing that nobody know that she brings an album.

* * *

Skip some time…

After school, Aichi was going to Card Capital when he spotted Florence who was going to the school gate.

"Hey, Florence." called Aichi as he runs toward Florence. Florence heard that immediately turn her head to Aichi.

"Oh, hey, Aichi." said Florence with her "cute" smile.

"You're heading to Card Capital too, right?" asked Aichi.

"Yeah, want to come?" asked Florence back.

"Sure." And just when Aichi want to start walking again, somebody calls him.

"Yo, Aichi." It was Morikawa.

"Hey, Morikawa, Izaki." greeted Aichi.

"Aichi, you with this girl again?" asked Morikawa, making Florence and Aichi blush for a second.

"Yeah. We're going to Card Capital. Want to come?" asked Aichi back.

"Of course." said Morikawa. Izaki just nodded. And they walk to Card Capital.

"Oneechan…" called Florence cheerfully to Misaki when she and the boys (Aichi, Morikawa, and Izaki)

"Flo, I've told you, don't call me like that when it's "work-time"!" said Misaki.

"Geez… Do you always like that?" muttered Florence with her "Niche is annoyed" face. Aichi, Morikawa and Izaki just _sweatdrop_ at the "Tokura Sister" behaviors

"Anyways, Florence, I promised we're going to build your deck, right?" said Aichi reminding Florence. Florence just looked at him.

"Oh yeah, right." said Florence with her "cute" smile.

'So cute…' thought Aichi, Morikawa, Izaki, and Misaki.

"Wait, you want to teach her how to build a deck?" asked Morikawa to Aichi.

"Yes. Why? Is something wrong?" asked Aichi back.

"Everybody knows that we need a SUPER-STRONG deck." said Morikawa.

"Like whose deck?" asked Florence.

"My deck." said Morikawa (too) proudly. Izaki just _sweatdrop_ for his friend's behavior. Unfortunately, nobody listen to him, Aichi and Florence already at the fighting table, trying to construct Flo's new deck.

"So, how many cards that I need to build a deck?" asked Florence.

"Maximum 50 cards." said Aichi.

"But there's so many cards too chose. Which one is the perfect card to put into my deck?" asked Florence as she flips the album pages.

"You know, Flo, is up to you to build your deck." said Aichi.

"Really?" asked Florence.

"Yeah. You know, my little sister, Emi, build her deck based on the card picture. She doesn't care about power or the guard." said Aichi.

"So, you can build your deck based on anything?" asked Florence again.

"Yup." said Aichi with a smile.

"Hmm… Okay I'll try. But, maybe I'll need your advices, okay?" said Florence cheerfully.

"Okay." said Aichi happily.

* * *

Skip time,

A few minutes later…

"Phew, it's done." said Florence. She is satisfied and happy of her own work, with a little help from Aichi.

"Want to try your deck in a Vanguard Fight?" asked Aichi as he picks up his Vanguard Case.

"But, I don't know how to play." said Florence.

"It's okay I'll teach you." said Aichi with a smile.

"Okay. I'll try my best." said Florence as she smiled back, with a little bit blushes.

.

.

And they start the battle, but before that.

"First, put your Grade 0 card on the Vanguard Circle, that is the blue or red circle." said Aichi as he put his card on his Vanguard Circle.

"Which one? The card with the mark things, or not?" asked Florence.

"It's up to you." said Aichi. So, Florence picks a card and places it on her Vanguard Circle.

"Now, you shuffle your deck. After that, places it on the deck zone." said Aichi, as he and Florence shuffle their deck. But, Florence is a little bit clumsy, so some of her cards end up on the table.

"Oh, sorry." she said, a little embarrassed as she picks up her fallen cards.

"It's okay. It's just game after all." said Aichi with a smile on her face. But when Florence heard the last part, she thinks it was more that a game for him. After that, she and Aichi put their deck on their deck zone.

"Now, imagine." said Aichi.

"Imagine?" asked Florence a little bit confuse.

"Imagine that we're on a similar planet to Earth called Cray, in a spirit form. There are two powers that been given to us. First one is "Call", is a power to summon the creatures that lives in the planet, which is called "Units". The next one is "Ride", is an power for our "spirit" to enters our chosen unit that is called "Vanguard", which means "The one who leads the way"." continued Aichi.

'I wonder what is Cray looks like.' thought Florence.

They start to imagine the Battle Area, but different. Aichi's "spirit" is in a canyon where the sky is brilliant blue. But, Florence's "spirit" ends up in the middle of a forest where is really green, yet beautiful.

"Is this, what's Cray looks like?" asked Florence.

"Well, not actually. But, if you want to battle here, its okay." said Aichi as his "spirit" appears behind Florence.

"Yippy~" said Florence as she jumps a little (in her imagination). Aichi just chuckles a little because of her behavior.

"Okay, are you ready?" asked Aichi with a "good luck smile"

"Yeah. Ready…" said Florence cheerfully as she smile back.

"**Stand Up, Vanguard**"

* * *

Ending song; Nakimushi Treasures (Cardfight Vanguard ending 5)

* * *

**Minna-san**

**Thanks for Feather of Truth for reviewing, and for wolfrunnerable12 for reviewing again. Anyways, if you're wondering why Shin and Misaki adopt Florence so quickly, it's because they felt pity for her, and Shin actually (didn't mention in the FanFic) is starting to find Flo's real parents. THAT'S ALL, and please read and reviews.**

**This is AnimeLover TrueTrueTrue signing out!**

**P.S. If you're wondering what is "Niche is annoyed" face, it's actually like Niche (from anime "Letter Bee") face when she was angry.**


	7. Episode 7

Cardfight! Vanguard FanFiction

**The Vanguard Fighter's Apprentice **

Season 1

**AnimeLover: The Vanguard Fighter's Apprentice is a nonprofit fan parody of Cardfight! Vanguard. Following is own by Bushiroad. Please support the official media.**

**Dr. Tom: OR ELSE!**

**Special cases: OOC (maybe), self-insert**

**Yup, Let's Start The Story! **

* * *

Opening song, Believe in my Existence (Cardfight Vanguard opening 2)

Chapter 7; Royal Paladin Return

* * *

**Battle mode**

Aichi: Stand up, Vanguard! **Grassland Breeze, Sagramore!**

**Grassland Breeze, Sagramore; Grade 0, Power 6000, Guard 10000**

Flo: Stand up, Vanguard! **Graeme!**

**Graeme; Grade 0, Power 6000, Guard 10000**

Aichi: I'll go first since I need to explain the rules.

Flo: S-Sure.

Aichi: First, you draw. This is called the **Draw Phase**. Then, it's come the **Ride Phase.**

Flo: **Ride Phase?**

Aichi: The **Ride Phase **is where you "upgrade" your Vanguard. Like this, Ride, **Evil Slaying Swordman, Haugan!**

**Evil Slaying Swordman, Haugan; Grade 1, Power 7000, Guard 5000**

Aichi: And remember, you can only do a ride phase once in every turn. You can only "upgrade" the unit with another unit with the same grade **or** 1 Grade higher.

Flo: Okay, I understand.

Aichi: After the **Ride Phase, **there's a **Main Phase** is the phase where you "call" another unit and/or using its skill. Then, you attack opponent's vanguard in the **Battle Phase.**

Flo's mind: Oh boy…

Aichi: But, you can't attack if you're in the first turn.

Flo: (sigh) Thank goodness…

Aichi: Okay, Florence. It's your turn.

**Aichi**

**Hand: 5**

**Damage: 0**

**Field: **

**None ****/** **Evil Slaying Swordman, Haugan ****/none**

**None/**** none**** /none**

**Florence**

**Hand: 5**

**Damage: 0**

**Field: **

**None /**** Graeme**** /none**

**None /**** none ****/ none**

Flo: O-Okay. Draw, Ride, **Little Sage, Marron!**

**Little Sage, Marron; Grade 1, Power 8000, Guard 5000**

Aichi: Like I was saying, you can "call" another unit to a Rear-guard Circle.

Flo: In that case, I call **Soul Guiding Elf!**

**Soul Guiding Elf [Top Left]; Grade 1, Power 7000, Guard 5000**

Aichi: Since you're in the second turn you can attack.

Flo: How?

Aichi: Rest your unit.

Flo: Rest?

Aichi: Turn the card vertical to rest it.

Flo: Okay. I attack your Vanguard with **Marron**.

Aichi: Since you attack with your vanguard, you can do a **Drive check.**

Flo: **Drive check?**

Aichi: Flip the top card of your deck.

Flo: Okay. Drive check! **(Pongal (No trigger))**

Aichi: No trigger, but that card gets to be in your hand.

Flo: Trigger? You mean "the mark things" like the one on some of my cards?

Aichi: Yes. Also, since you hit my Vanguard, I get damaged. Now, damage check! **(Charging Chariot Knight (No trigger))** And, you can attack again with the unit that you haven't rest it.

Flo's mind: Maybe he means **Soul Guiding Elf**

Flo: I attack you with **Soul Guiding Elf.** Can we **Drive check **again?

Aichi: No, you can only **Drive check only** when you attack with your vanguard.

Flo: Oh well…

Aichi: Anyways, damage check **(Knight of Elegant Skills, Gareth (No trigger))**

Flo: I guess that's all.

**Aichi**

**Hand: 5**

**Damage: 2**

**Field: **

**None ****/** **Evil Slaying Swordman, Haugan ****/none**

**None/**** none**** /none**

**Florence**

**Hand: 5**

**Damage: 0**

**Field: **

**Soul Guiding Elf /**** Little Sage, Marron****/none**

**None /**** none ****/ none**

Aichi: Draw, Ride,** Knight of Superior Skill, Beaumains!**

**Knight of Superior Skill, Beaumains; Grade 2, Power 10000, Guard 5000**

Aichi: Call, **Sacred Guardian Beast, Nemean Lion, Silver Fang Witch **and **Blessing Owl**

**Sacred Guardian Beast, Nemean Lion [Top left]: Grade 2, Power 8000, Guard 5000**

**Blessing Owl [Back right]: Grade 1, Power 6000, Guard 5000**

**Silver Fang Witch [Top right]: Grade 1, Power 5000, Guard 5000**

Aichi: With the "boost" from **Blessing Owl, Silver Fang Witch** attack! **(Total Power: 5000+6000=11000)**

Flo's mind: So that's "boost", now I know

Aichi: If you want to guard, you can guard.

Flo: How?

Aichi: Choose a card that has a shield mark, and place it on the **Guardian Circle**

Flo: Hmm… No guard. Damage check **(Knight of Silent Galatin (No trigger))**

Aichi: Now, Nemean Lion attacks!

Flo: No guard. Damage check **(Hi-Dog Breeder Akane (No trigger))**

Aichi: Now, **Beaumains **attacks.

Flo: Guard with **Flogal (Total shield: 8000+10000=18000)**

Aichi: Drive Check. **(Sleygal Sword (No trigger)).** Turn end

**Aichi**

**Hand: 3**

**Damage: 2**

**Field: **

**Sacred Guardian Beast, Nemean Lion ****/** **Knight of Superior Skill, Beaumains ****/**** Silver Fang Witch**

**None/**** none**** /**** Blessing Owl**

**Florence**

**Hand: 4**

**Damage: 2**

**Field: **

**Soul Guiding Elf /**** Little Sage, Marron****/none**

**None /**** none ****/ none**

Aichi: Before you perform the **Draw Phase****, **you have to do the **Stand Phase**.

Flo: **Stand Phase?**

Aichi: Turn all you cards horizontal.

Flo: Okay. Then, Draw, Ride, **Blaster Blade.**

**Blaster Blade; Grade 2, Power 9000, Guard 5000 **

Flo: **Soul Guiding Elf **moves back, call **Great Sage Baron!**

**Great Sage Baron [Top left]; Grade 2, Power 8000, Guard 5000**

**Soul Guiding Elf [Back left]**

Flo: Also, **Young Pegasus Knight, Pongal** and **Hi-Dog Breeder Akane**.

**Young Pegasus Knight [Back right]; Grade 1, Power 6000, Guard 5000**

**Pongal [Behind Vanguard]; Grade 1, Power 7000, Guard 5000**

**Hi-Dog Breeder Akane [Top right]; Grade 2, Power 8000; Guard 5000**

Flo: What is **Counterblast**?

Aichi: Well, Counterblast is the "cost" to activate its skill. Flip the amount card at your damage zone.

Flo: Okay. **Blaster Blade **Counterblast **{Counterblast 2}** I can retire one of your rear-guard. I pick **Sacred Guardian Beast, Nemean Lion**

Flo: With the support from **Young Pegasus Knight**, **Akane **attacks! **(Total power: 8000+6000=14000)**

Aichi: No guard. Damage check **(Sleygal Double-Edge (No trigger))**

Flo: Now, **Blaster Blade** attacks with the "boost" from **Pongal (Total power: 9000+7000=16000)**. Drive trigger check **(Wingal (No trigger))**

Aichi: Damage check **(Knight of Elegant Skills, Gareth (No trigger))**

Flo: Now its **Baron **and **Soul Guiding Elf **turn to attack. **(Total power: 8000+7000=15000)**

Aichi: Damage check. **(Battlefield Storm, Sagramore)**

Flo: I end my turn.

**Aichi**

**Hand: 3**

**Damage: 5**

**Field: **

**None ****/** **Knight of Superior Skill, Beaumains ****/**** Silver Fang Witch**

**None/**** none**** /**** Blessing Owl**

**Florence**

**Hand: 1**

**Damage: 2**

**Field: **

**Great Sage Baron /**** Blaster Blade**** /**** Hi-Dog Breeder Akane **

**Soul Guiding Elf /****Pongal****/ ****Young Pegasus Knight**

Aichi: Stand and Draw. Break the chains that restraints the limits with your silver fangs. Release you nature and anger that shall surpass your own limits! Ride, **Great Silver Wolf, Garmore**!

**Great Silver Wolf, Garmore; Grade 3, Power 10000**

Aichi: Call, **Sleygal Sword**, and **Precipice Whirlwind Sagramore**

**Sleygal Sword [Top left]; Grade 2, Power 9000, Guard 5000**

**Precipice Whirlwind Sagramore [Back left];**** Grade 1, Power 6000, Guard 5000**

Aichi: First, I attack you with **Silver Fang Witch **boosted by **Blessing Owl! (Total Power: 5000+6000=11000)**

Flo: No guard. Damage check

Aichi: I attack you with **Garmore**! **(Power: 10000)**

Flo: Guard it with **Wingal** **(Total shield: 9000+5000=14000)**

Aichi: Now, Great Silver Wolf, Garmore**, Limit Break!**

Flo: Limit break?

Aichi: Only a few clans have this ability. **Garmore**'s **Limit Break** is activate, if I have 4 or more damage.

Flo: And you have 5 damages. That mean, his Limit Break is activate. Whatever it is…

Aichi: **Garmore**'s **Limit Break**, if attack the Vanguard, he gets +5000 power. **(Total Power: 10000+5000=15000)**

Flo: What?

Aichi: Now, checking for the twin drive.

Flo: Twin Drive?

Aichi: It's like an ordinary Drive Check, but you do it twice.

Flo: Now I get it.

Aichi: Twin Drive. First **(Evil Slaying Swordman, Haugan (No trigger))**,Second **(Silent Punisher (Critical Trigger))**, get **Critical trigger**!

Flo: **Critical trigger**?

Aichi: I can give +5000 and an extra critical effect to **Garmore**.

Flo: What is **Critical effect?**

Aichi: It's mean you get 2 damages.

Flo: Darn it! Damage check. First **(Lake Maiden Lien (No trigger)). **Second** (Yggdrasil Maiden, Elaine (Heal trigger))**

Aichi: A heal trigger?!

Flo: What's a heal trigger?

Aichi: It's mean you can recover one damage.

Flo: That's mean…

Aichi: You still at five damages.

Flo: (sigh) Well, that is relive.

Aichi's mind: Heal trigger at the end, reminds me at my first Vanguard Fight.

Aichi: I end my turn.

**Aichi**

**Hand: 3**

**Damage: 5**

**Field: **

**Sleygal Sword****/** **Great Silver Wolf, Garmore ****/**** Silver Fang Witch**

**Precipice Whirlwind Sagramore /**** none**** /**** Blessing Owl**

**Florence**

**Hand: 0**

**Damage: 5**

**Field: **

**Great Sage Baron /**** Blaster Blade**** /**** Hi-Dog Breeder Akane **

**Soul Guiding Elf /****Pongal****/ ****Young Pegasus Knight**

Flo: Stand and draw. Enter the fray, rules of all knights! Bow to your king! Ride, **King of knight, Alfred!**

**King of knight, Alfred; Grade 3, Power 10000**

Flo: First, I attack you with** Akane **boosted by** Young Pegasus knight! ****(Total power: 8000+6000=14000)**

Aichi: Guard with** Fortune Bell (Total guard: 10000+5000=15000)**

Flo: Then,** Baron **attack with a boost from** Soul Guiding Elf**

Aichi: Guard with** Evil Slaying Swordman, Haugan! (Total Guard: 10000+5000=15000)**

Flo: Now, its Alfred turn, unfortunately Pongal cannot boost him. But, Alfred gets +2000 powers for each of my rear-guard. So, that is +10000 powers** (Total power: 10000+10000=20000)**

Aichi; Guard with** Silent Punisher! Sleygal Sword, **intercept!** (Total shield: 10000+10000+5000=25000)**

Flo: Intercept?

Aichi: Only for Grade 2 on the front rear-guard circle.

Flo: Hey, I just realize something. I have 2 rear-guards, so all this time I can intercept too?!

Aichi: Yeah?

Flo: Why didn't you tell me?!

Aichi: Um, I kind of forgot.

Flo: You'll pay for that. Twin drive! First!** (Knight of Rose, Morgana (No trigger)) **Second!** (Flogal (Stand Trigger)) **Get** Stand trigger!**

Aichi: Oh no…

Flo: What's a** Stand Trigger?**

Aichi: It's mean you can give one of your unit +5000 powers, and you can stand another unit to attack again!

Flo: Cool… In that case, I give +5000 powers to Alfred, and stand** Hi-Dog Breeder Akane.**

Aichi: Damage check.** (****Sacred Guardian Beast, Nemean Lion (No trigger)****)**

**Battle End, Florence (Flo) won**

* * *

"Wow, Aichi. You just beaten by a GIRL." said Morikawa with his arm close.

"Wow, Flo, you just win your first fight." said Aichi while he tidies her cards

"Nah, it's just luck." said Florence while she tidies her cards. "Anyways, that was fun. Thanks, Aichi-senpai."

.

Three…

.

Two…

.

One…

.

"SENPAI?!" shouted Morikawa and Izaki unison. Misaki immediately close her book hardly and give both of the boys a death glares.

"No shouting in the shop!" said Misaki. However, she also surprise that her little sister just called Aichi **Aichi-senpai**

Meanwhile, Aichi, who also surprise that someone just called him Aichi-SENPAI, just blush. Seeing that, Florence just smile.

'He is so cute when he blush.' thought Florence at Aichi.

'She is so cute when she smiles' thought Aichi at Florence.

They spend their afternoon in Card Capital filled with joy and laughter.

* * *

Ending song; Nakimushi Treasures (Cardfight Vanguard ending 5)

* * *

**Minna-san**

**Thanks for the reviewer that reviewed this FanFic. Anyways, I've delete my other FanFic so I can concentrate to this FanFic first. THAT'S ALL, and please read and reviews.**

**This is AnimeLover TrueTrueTrue signing out!**

* * *

**Florence's current deck {1}**

**Random Build Royal Paladin (40/50 cards)**

.

Grade 0 9 cards

1x Graeme

2x Flogal (ST)

2x Bringer of Good Luck, Epona (CT)

2x Yggdrasil Maiden, Elaine (HT)

2x Weapon Dealer, Govanon (DT)

.

Grade 1 18 cards

2x Little Sage Marron

3x Lake Maiden Lien

3x Soul Guiding Elf

2x Wingal

2x Pongal

2x Young Pegasus Knight

2x Starlight Unicorn

2x Knight of Rose Morgana

.

Grade 2 9 cards

2x Blaster Blade

3x Hi-Dog Breeder, Akane

2x Great Sage Baron

2x Knight of Silent Galatin

.

Grade 3 4 cards

2x King of Knight, Alfred

2x Solitary Knight, Gancelot


	8. Episode 8

Cardfight! Vanguard FanFiction

**The Vanguard Fighter's Apprentice **

Season 1

**AnimeLover: The Vanguard Fighter's Apprentice is a nonprofit fan parody of Cardfight! Vanguard. Following is own by Bushiroad. Please support the official media.**

**Dr. Tom: OR ELSE!**

**Special cases: OOC (maybe), self-insert**

**Yup, Let's Start The Story! **

* * *

Opening song, Believe in my Existence (Cardfight Vanguard opening 2)

Chapter 8; The Red Dragon and the Knight in Shining Armor

* * *

A week later…

.

"Break the chains that restraints the limits with your silver fangs. Release you nature and anger that shall surpass your own limits! Ride, **Great Silver Wolf, Garmore**! Now he attacks!" shouted Aichi. He and Florence having a little battle, as usual.

"Intercept!" shouted Florence back. Morikawa, Izaki and Misaki are watching the battle from beginning, surprise that Florence can master Vanguard only in three weeks.

"Enter the fray, rules of all knights! Bow to your king! Ride, **King of knight, Alfred!**" shouted Florence before she ride **Alfred**.

"They seem fire up." said Morikawa with his are crossed on his chest.

"Well, Florence always fire up when it's come to Vanguard, I guess the "virus" went to Aichi too." said Izaki with one of his hand on his hip.

"Virus?" asked Morikawa with a big question mark on top of his head.

"Sleygal Double-Edge attacks." shouted Aichi.

**"Little Sage, Marron** and **Margal**, guard!" shouted Florence back. Morikawa smirk and Izaki doesn't know why.

"What are you smirking about?"

"I'm just proud of Aichi when he finally getting stronger and teach it to his own student." said Morikawa proudly.

**"Flash Shield Iseult**, perfect guard!" shouted Florence as she guards Aichi's attack with Iseult.

"Nice timing." said Izaki, and Morikawa just growl.

"Phew, I'm puffed up." said Florence as she take a seat, on the cashier counter. Misaki who notice that immediately push her as she said "No sitting on the counter!" making Florence fells.

"Seriously, Misaki-NEECHAN." said Florence while rubbing her butt. She makes sure that she said the "Neechan" part super loud.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT WHEN THERE ARE SO MANY PEOPLE!" said Misaki, as her face turning red.

"What's wrong? Are you embarrassed, Oneechan?" teased Florence as she sticks her tongue. Morikawa, Izaki, and Aichi just _sweatdrop_ for the "commercial".

.

.

Itsumo shinjiteiru yo akiramenai chikara ga~ (Diamond Star, Cardfight! Vanguard ending 1)

"What's that sound?" asked Morikawa.

"Oh, my phone." said Florence as she picks up her small pink phone, "Hello?"

"Hey, it's me." said someone on the phone. A familiar voice, for Florence.

"Layfon?"

"Layfon?!" said Aichi, a little bit surprise.

"Who's Layfon?" asked Morikawa, Izaki, and Misaki unison.

"You still keep my phone number?" asked Florence.

"Yeah. Never knew that your phone number will come handy." said Layfon.

"Told you so…" said Florence as she sighs, "Anyways, why do you call me?"

"Meet me at the park, now!" said Layfon.

"Why now?" asked Florence with an annoying voice.

"Just come. Don't forget to bring your deck, okay." said Layfon.

"But…" Florence was about to say something, but Layfon closes his phone.

"So, who is this Layfon?" asked Morikawa.

"He is a friend of mine." said Florence as she picks up her deck.

"Where are you going?" asked Aichi when Florence runs pass him.

"To the park. See you later." said Florence as she runs to the park before anyone can say anything.

.

.

.

At the park…

Layfon just sits on one of the park's bench, when Florence finally came.

"I was wondering why do you call me all of the sudden."

Layfon just keep silent, and then…

.

Three…

.

Two…

.

One…

.

"Is this why?" whined Florence. Layfon take her to one of the table on the park, which already placed a Vanguard Battle Arena.

"So, what about a Cardfight?" asked Layfon. Florence just smirks.

"Sure." said Florence.

* * *

**Battle Mode**

Flo/Layfon: Stand up, the Vanguard!

Layfon: **Lizard Soldier, Conroe**!

**Lizard Soldier, Conroe; Grade 0, Power 5000, Guard 10000**

Flo: **Graeme**!

Flo: I'll go first. Draw, Ride, **Little Sage, Marron**!

**Little Sage, Marron; Grade 1, Power 8000, Guard 5000**

Flo: Call, **Lake Maiden, Lien**!

**Lake Maiden, Lien [Back Left]; Grade 1, Power 7000, Guard 5000**

Flo: Lake Maiden Lien skill! By resting it, I can drop one card **(Pongal (No trigger))** and draw another one! That's the end of my turn.

**Florence**

**Hand: 4**

**Damage: 0**

**Field: **

**None / Little Sage Marron / none **

**Lake Maiden Lien /none/ none**

**Layfon**

**Hand: 5**

**Damage: 0**

**Field: **

**None/** **Lizard Soldier Conroe / none**

**None / none / none**

Layfon: Draw! **Ride, Embodiment of Armor, Bahr**!

**Embodiment of Armor, Bahr; Grade 1, Power 8000, Guard 5000**

Layfon: **Conroe** moves! Call another **Bahr!**

**Lizard Soldier Conroe [Back Left]**

**Embodiment of Armor, Bahr [Top Right]**

Layfon: My rear-guard **Bahr** attacks your Vanguard! **(Total power: 8000)**

Flo: No guard! Damage check **(Wingal (No trigger))**

Layfon: Now, it's my Vanguard's turns to attack **(Total power: 8000)**. Drives check! **(Flame of Hope, Aremo (No trigger))**

Flo: Damage check **(Solitary Knight Gancelot (No trigger))**

Layfon: That's the end of my turn.

**Florence**

**Hand: 4**

**Damage: 2**

**Field: **

**None / Little Sage Marron / none **

**Lake Maiden Lien /none/ none**

**Layfon**

**Hand: 5**

**Damage: 0**

**Field: **

**None / Embodiment of Armor, Bahr/** **Embodiment of Armor, Bahr**

**Lizard Soldier Conroe/ none / none**

Flo: Draw. Ride, **Hi-Dog Breeder, Akane**!

Flo: Call, **Young Pegasus Knight**,and **Soul Guiding Elf!**

**Young Pegasus Knight [Top Left]; Grade 1, Power 6000, Guard 5000**

**Soul Guiding Elf [Top Right]; Grade 1, Power 7000, Guard 5000**

Flo: First, I activate **Akane** counterblast! **{Counterblast 2},** and superior-call **Starlight Unicorn!**

**Starlight Unicorn [Back Right]; Grade 1, Power 6000, Guard 5000**

Flo: Starlight Unicorn's skill, when it places on the rear-guard, I can give +2000 powers to one of my unit. It will be **Akane**.

**Hi-Dog Breeder, Akane; Total Power: 8000+2000=10000**

Flo: Now, **Young Pegasus Knight **attacks you with the boost from **Lien! (Total Power: 6000+7000=13000)**

Layfon: Damage check **(Dragon Monk, Gojo (No trigger))**

Flo: Then, **Akane** attacks your Vanguard! Layfon: No guard

Flo: Drive triggers check! **(Bringer of good Luck, Epona (Critical trigger)) **Critical trigger, the power goes to **Soul Guiding Elf**, and the Critical effect to **Akane! (Total Power: 10000, critical 2)**

Layfon: Twin Damage check. First **(Wyvern Guard, Barri (No trigger))** Second **(Gatling Claw Dragon (Draw trigger**)). Draw trigger, power to my Vanguard, and I draw. **(Total Power: 8000+5000=13000)**

Flo: **Soul Guiding Elf** attacks with a boost from **Starlight Unicorn**! **(Total Power: 7000+6000+5000=18000)**

Layfon: Guard with **Blue-Ray Dracokid! (Total Shield: 13000+10000=23000)**

Flo: Well, I end my turn.

**Florence**

**Hand: 2**

**Damage: 2**

**Field: **

**Young Pegasus Knight / Hi-Dog Breeder Akane / Soul Guiding Elf **

**Lake Maiden Lien /none/ Starlight Unicorn**

**Layfon**

**Hand: 5**

**Damage: 3**

**Field: **

**None / Embodiment of Armor, Bahr/** **Embodiment of Armor, Bahr**

**Lizard Soldier Conroe/ none / none**

Layfon: Stand and Draw. Ride, **Dragon Knight, Aleph**

**Dragon Knight, Aleph; Grade 2, Power 9000, Guard 5000**

Layfon: Call, **Dragon Knight, Nehalem **and **Embodiment of Spear, Tahr**

**Wyvern Strike Tejas [Top Left]; Grade 2, Power 8000, Guard 5000**

**Embodiment of Spear, Tahr [Behind Vanguard]; Grade 0, Power 5000, Guard 10000**

Layfon: **Bahr** moves back. Call, **Dragon knight Nehalem**!

**Dragon Knight Nehalem [Top Right]; Grade 2, Power 10000, Guard 5000**

**Embodiment of Armor, Bahr [Back Right]**

Layfon: **Dragon Knight Aleph **counterblast **{Counterblast 1}** By putting **Embodiment of Armor, Bahr **and **Embodiment of Spear, Tahr **to my soul, I can add a copy of **"Embodiment of Victory, Aleph" **card to my hand.

Layfon: **Tejas **attacks your Vanguard with a boost from **Conroe**! **(Total Power: 8000+5000=13000)**

Layfon: Now, **Nehalem **attacks!

Flo: No guard. Damage check! **(Flogal (Stand Trigger)) **Stand trigger, I give the power to **Akane (Total Power: 8000+5000=13000), **and stand **Soul Guiding Elf!**

Layfon's mind: Wow, she's good; the only way to hit her Vanguard is to draw a Trigger. Well, I got to risk it.

Layfon: **Aleph** attacks! Drive Trigger check **(Dragonic Overlord (No trigger))**

Layfon: Damn it.

Layfon: I end my turn.

**Florence**

**Hand: 2**

**Damage: 4**

**Field: **

**Young Pegasus Knight / Hi-Dog Breeder Akane / Soul Guiding Elf **

**Lake Maiden Lien /none/ Starlight Unicorn**

**Layfon**

**Hand: 4**

**Damage: 3**

**Field: **

**Wyvern Strike Tejas / Dragon Knight Aleph/** **Dragon knight Nehalem**

**Lizard Soldier Conroe/ none / none**

Flo: Stand and Draw. Enter the fray, rules of all knights! Bow to your king! Ride, **King of knight, Alfred!**

**King of Knight, Alfred; Grade 3, Power 10000**

Flo: I call another **Starlight Unicorn!**

**Starlight Unicorn [Behind Vanguard]**

Flo: **Starlight Unicorn **skill, give +2000 powers to **Young Pegasus Knight. (Total Power: 6000+2000=8000) **Now, attacks with the boost from **Lake Maiden Lien! (Total power: 8000+7000=15000)**

Layfon: No guard. Damage check! **(Vortex Dragon (No trigger))**

Flo: Now, **Alfred **attacks. Skill, he got +2000 powers for each of my rear-guard **(Total Power: 10000+10000=20000)**

Layfon: **Wyvern Guard, Barri**, Perfect guard! **(Discard: Dragonic Overlord)**

Flo: Twin Drive check! Get **(Yggdrasil Maiden, Elaine (Heal Trigger)) Heal Trigger**, +5000 powers to **Soul Guiding Elf**, and heal 1 damage. And, second **(Blaster Blade (No trigger))**

Flo: Now, with the support from **Starlight Unicorn, Soul Guiding Elf (Total power: 7000+6000+5000=18000)**

Layfon: Guard with **Flame of Hope Aremo, Tejas **intercept **(Total shield: 9000+5000+5000=19000)**

Flo: Fine, I end my turn.

**Florence**

**Hand: 3**

**Damage: 3**

**Field: **

**Young Pegasus Knight / King of Knight Alfred / Soul Guiding Elf **

**Lake Maiden Lien /Starlight Unicorn/ Starlight Unicorn**

**Layfon**

**Hand: 1**

**Damage: 4**

**Field: **

**None / Dragon Knight Aleph/** **Dragon knight Nehalem**

**Lizard Soldier Conroe/ none / none**

Layfon's mind: Man… That was close. I guess it's time to end this.

Layfon: Ride, **Embodiment of Victory, Aleph!**

**Embodiment of Victory, Aleph; Grade 3, Power 10000**

Layfon: Call, **Iron Tail Dragon**

**Iron Tail Dragon [Top Left]; Grade 1, Power 7000, Guard 5000**

Layfon: I attack you with **Aleph!**

Flo: Guard it with **Epona**! **(Total shield: 10000+10000=20000)**

Layfon: Twin Drive! First **(Embodiment of Spear, Tahr (critical trigger))** Critical effect, all effect to Aleph. And second **(Dragon Knight, Nehalem (No trigger))**

Layfon's mind: Damn, I should give the Critical effect and power to **Nehalem **or **Iron Tail Dragon.**

Layfon: With a boost from **Conroe, Iron Tail Dragon **attacks! **(Total Power: 7000+5000=12000)**

Flo: Guard with **Elaine! (Total shield: 10000+10000=20000)**

Layfon: Now, **Nehalem **attack! **(Total power: 10000)**

Flo: **Blaster Blade **will guard that**! (Total shield: 10000+5000=15000)**

Layfon's mind: Geez, this girl is so stubborn.

Layfon: I end my turn.

**Florence**

**Hand: 0**

**Damage: 3**

**Field: **

**Young Pegasus Knight / King of Knight Alfred / Soul Guiding Elf **

**Lake Maiden Lien /Starlight Unicorn/ Starlight Unicorn**

**Layfon**

**Hand: 2**

**Damage: 4**

**Field: **

**Iron Tail Dragon / Dragon Knight Aleph/** **Dragon knight Nehalem**

**Lizard Soldier Conroe/ none / none**

Flo: Stand and Draw. I attack you with **Young Pegasus Knight **boosted by **Lake Maiden Lien (Total power: 6000+7000=13000)**

Layfon: **Dragon Knight Nehalem **intercepts! **(Total shield: 10000+5000=15000)**

Layfon: Guard it with **Tahr **and **Nehalem (Total shield: 10000+1000=20000)**

Flo: Twin drive! First, **(Bringer of Good luck, Epona (critical trigger)) **Critical trigger, all effect to **Alfred**. And second, **(Weapon Dealer, Govanon (Draw trigger)) **Draw trigger, power to **Soul Guiding Elf**.

Layfon: Damage check. First **(Embodiment of Armor, Bahr (No trigger)).** And second **(Dragon Monk, Genjo (Heal trigger))** Heal trigger, I recover 1 damage and power to **Aleph.**

Flo: And finally, **Soul Guiding Elf **with a boost from **Starlight Unicorn (Total power: 7000+6000+5000=18000)**

Layfon: Damage check! **(Dragonic Overlord (No trigger))**. You won.

**Battle End, Florence (Flo) won**

* * *

"I won." said Florence calmly.

"I guess luck is on your side this time." smirked Layfon.

"Yeah, right." muttered Florence, as she stood up from her seat, "Anyways, I got to go home now."

"Fine. See you." said Layfon as she waves his hand. And Florence waved back.

* * *

Later that night, when Misaki and Shin already fall asleep, Florence still trying to construct her deck.

'I wonder what kind of deck I should make.' thought Florence as she flipped her Vanguard album to another page.

'This deck sure filled with knight.' Just then, a 45 watt light bulb shines 'I got it.'

.

15 minutes later, she finished. And fall asleep.

* * *

Ending song; Nakimushi Treasures (Cardfight Vanguard ending 5)

* * *

**Minna-san**

**Sorry, actually want to post this two days ago, but I'm too tired. And, one more thing, I'm not good at making the Battle Part. Once again, sorry…**

**This is AnimeLover TrueTrueTrue signing out!**

**P.S. In the next episode, Florence will meet Kamui and Nagisa  
**

* * *

**Layfon's current deck {1}**

**Dragon of the Nation (42/50 cards)**

**.**

Grade 0- 15 cards

1x Lizard Soldier, Conroe

3x Dragon Monk, Genjo (HT)

2x Lizard Soldier, Ganlu (ST)

4x Blue-Ray Dracokid (CT)

3x Gatling Claw Dragon (DT)

2x Embodiment of Spear, Tahr (CT)

.

Grade 1- 12 cards

2x Flame of Hope, Aremo

4x Wyvern Guard, Barri

3x Embodiment of Armor, Bahr

2x Iron Tail Dragon

1x Dragon Monk, Gojo

.

Grade 2- 10 cards

2x Blazing Core Dragon

3x Dragon Knight, Aleph

4x Dragon Knight, Nehalem

1x Wyvern Strike Tejas

.

Grade 3- 5 cards

2x Dragonic Overlord

1x Vortex Dragon

2x Embodiment of Victory, Aleph


	9. Episode 9

Cardfight! Vanguard FanFiction

**The Vanguard Fighter's Apprentice **

Season 1

**AnimeLover: The Vanguard Fighter's Apprentice is a nonprofit fan parody of Cardfight! Vanguard. Following is own by Bushiroad. Please support the official media.**

**Dr. Tom: OR ELSE!**

**Special cases: OOC (maybe)**

**Yup, Let's Start The Story! **

* * *

Opening song, Believe in my Existence (Cardfight Vanguard opening 2)

Chapter 9; Kamui and Nagisa, pirates from the Nova Grappler

* * *

It's just an ordinary day, maybe. Flo was heading to the Card Capital after having a little shopping for Cat Food (For Asista-Cat), when she meets Aichi who was heading to another way.

"Aichi-senpai, where are you going?" shouted Florence, running to Aichi.

"Stop calling me Aichi-senpai!" shouted Aichi, with a blush on his face.

"Whatever you say, Aichi-**senpai**." tease Florence, making Aichi blush again.

"Stop it." plead Aichi. Florence just giggles.

"Hey girl, stop calling him Aichi-senpai." said Morikawa who came out of nowhere, with Izaki.

"What is your business Morikawa-kun? And what are you doing here?" asked Florence, annoyed.

"Of course we're heading to the Card Capital." said Morikawa.

"Are you sure you're not spying?" asked Florence with an evil smile on her face, making the boys a little bit scare.

"Yes. So, back to question. Why are you calling Aichi, Aichi-senpai?" asked Morikawa, to the point.

"Is that a problem? I'm his apprentice. After all, I think Aichi-**senpai** than Aichi-**sensei**." answered Florence calmly. Aichi eyes widens after heard what Florence just said.

"Yeah, better **senpai **that **sensei.**" said Morikawa scratching his back of his head.

"Now, you're on her side." muttered Izaki _sweatdrop_.

"Florence-chan?" called Aichi with his head down.

"What is it, Aichi-senpai?" said Florence looking at Aichi.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" asked Aichi again.

"Sure." answered Florence, then she give her groceries to Morikawa, "Here, please delivery this to Misaki."

Aichi walks to somewhere, while Florence just follows him.

"Ah, young love…" said Izaki.

"What? What do you mean?" asked Morikawa with a big question mark on top of his head. And he realizes something. "Wait. Why do I have to delivery this?" Izaki just _sweatdrop_.

.

Meanwhile at Aichi and Florence…

"So, what is it?" asked Florence with her arm crossed.

"Flo, what do you mean by "I'm his apprentice" that you said earlier?" asked Aichi, filled with curiosity.

"Well, I **am** your apprentice, right?" said Florence with a soft smile on her face. "If I'm not, you won't teach me Vanguard, right?"

"Hmm, yeah." said Aichi with a little blush on his face.

"So, back to my question. Where're you going?" asked Florence with a sweet tone, making Aichi blush again.

"Well, I'm going to meet my friend." said Aichi.

"Who? Kai-kun?" asked Florence again.

"No. His name is Kamui." said Aichi.

"Why do I never see him?" asked Florence again.

"Well, he said that today he'll be at Card Shop Handsome." said Aichi.

"Can I come?" plead Florence

"Umm… Okay." said Aichi. Florence just smile as she follows Aichi to Card Shop Handsome

* * *

"Wow, this Card Shop does have a big ship on its roof." said Florence impressed, Aichi just giggle a little. They both came in to the Card Shop,

"Oniisan…" greeted a boy, while the other two boys just follow him.

"Kamui-kun." said Aichi. Kamui notices Florence who is standing next to Aichi.

"Aichi-oniisan, who's that girl?" asked Kamui pointing to Florence.

"Oh, this is my friend. Her name is Tokura Florence." said Aichi introducing Florence to Kamui and co.

"Nice to meet you." said Florence with a smile on her face.

"Tokura? Are you…?" said Kamui, but his word was cut by Florence.

"I'm Tokura Misaki's little sister."

"No way!" shouted Kamui, shocked.

"Little sister?!" shouted Reiji, also shock.

"LS (Little Sister), yo." shouted Eiji, also shock.

"Is there something wrong?" asked Florence with her innocent face.

"How can you become Misaki's sister?" asked Kamui.

"How can?" asked Reiji.

"HC (How Can), yo." asked Eiji.

"It's a long story." said Florence scratching her back of her head.

"Make it shorter." said Kamui

"Like short story." said Reiji.

"SS (Short Story), yo." said Eiji.

"Well, Misaki adopt me about two weeks ago. Not that long." said Florence.

"Well, that makes sense." said Kamui nodding his head and crossing his arm.

"Makes sense." said Reiji copying Kamui's movement.

"MS (Makes sense), yo." said Eiji copying Kamui's movement too.

"So, are you Kamui?"

"Yeah. I'm Kamui the Great." said Kamui proudly.

"KTG, yo." said Eiji

"Oh, I get it. You're using initials."

"RA, yo."

"Oh, yeah. This one is Reiji." said Kamui introducing the boy who wears the glasses. "And this is Eiji." continued Kamui introducing the other boy.

"Nice to meet you." said Reiji.

"NTMY, yo." said Eiji.

"Hey, Aichi." said Florence to Aichi. "Why don't you have a little Vanguard fight with Kamui. He's your friend after all."

"What about you?" asked Aichi.

"I'll just sit there." said Florence pointing on an empty seat.

"Okay. C'mon Kamui." said Aichi to Kamui.

"Yosh, let's go." said Kamui as he, Aichi, Reiji, and Eiji walk to the empty fighting table. While the boys are having a Vanguard fight, Florence just looking at her _new_ Vanguard deck. But Florence just still thinking what she just said, the "I'm Aichi's apprentice" part.

'I'm just joking when I said that.' 'But, why Aichi take that seriously?'

"Excuse me…" said a sweet girl. Florence look where the voice come from is come from a little girl with blond hair and green eyes.

"Can I help you?" asked Florence.

"Do you know where Kamui-kun is?" asked the little girl.

"He's over there, playing Vanguard with Aichi." said Florence pointing to the table where Kamui is fighting.

"Oh, thank you. By the way my name is Nagisa." said Nagisa introducing herself.

"I'm Florence. Nice to meet you." said Florence. And Nagisa goes to the fighting table and immedietaly hugs Kamui, luckily the match is over and Aichi wins, but what Nagisa just did making Florence and Aichi _sweatdrop_.

* * *

That night, Florence had a weird dream. She was canyon where the sky is brilliant blue, and can saw Layfon and another girl, but she can't see her face. Behind Layfon there was a great red dragon (a.k.a. **Dragonic Overlord**), and behind the girl there was a knight like **Blaster Blade** in black armor (a.k.a. **Blaster Dark**), and when she turn her head, behind her there standing **Blaster Blade**. After that she wake up, still doesn't what that dream means.

* * *

Ending song; Nakimushi Treasures (Cardfight Vanguard ending 5)

* * *

**Minna-san**

**Sorry for the long update. I was going on a vacation with my family and cousin. So, you know what happen. And sorry it's a little bit short. Gomen…**

**.**

**This is AnimeLover TrueTrueTrue signing out**

**P.S. Florence will meet Sendou Emi on the next episode.**


	10. Episode 10

Cardfight! Vanguard FanFiction

**The Vanguard Fighter's Apprentice **

Season 1

**AnimeLover: The Vanguard Fighter's Apprentice is a nonprofit fan parody of Cardfight! Vanguard. Following is own by Bushiroad. Please support the official media.**

**Dr. Tom: OR ELSE!**

**Special cases: OOC (maybe)**

**.**

**Yup, Let's Start The Story! **

* * *

Opening song, Believe in my Existence (Cardfight Vanguard opening 2)

Chapter 10; Every little sister wish, Florence versus Emi

* * *

Emi just walking to Card Capital, hopping her big brother, Aichi, is there. Recently, Aichi is a little bit down, so she wants to ask Misaki if she know what happen. The first thing she gets when she arrives at Card Capital, is a cheerful greeting from a girl. (You know who)

"Welcome to Card Capital." said Florence cheerily. Today, she is writing something in her little pink book. She does it while watching the cashier; Misaki is out for a break, while Shin is handling some stuff.

"Are you new here?" asked Florence a little confuses, since she never saw Emi.

"No. I'm a regular here." said Emi shooking her head.

"We never met right? My name is Florence" said Florence introducing herself.

"My name is Emi. Sendou Emi." said Emi introducing herself.

"You must be Aichi's little sister." said Florence.

"You know Aichi?" asked Emi a little bit surprise.

"Yeah, we're in the same school." said Florence.

"Oh…" said Emi understand.

"So you play Vanguard?" asked Florence again.

"Yeah. Well not as good as Aichi. What about you?" said Emi.

"I'm new in Vanguard." said Florence with a smile, although she knew that she's really good in Vanguard in just a short time.

"Hey, want to play?" asked Florence taking her deck from her pocket.

"Sure." said Emi cheerily as they walk to an empty fighting table. Not long after that Shin came in with some boxes filled with new booster pack. He looked at Emi and Florence who're ready to start their game.

'Looks like she in the Vanguard mood again. Better be careful Emi.' thought Shin.

* * *

**Battle mode**

Emi/Flo: Stand Up, Vanguard!

Emi: **Bermuda Cadet, Riviere!**

**Bermuda Cadet, Riviere; Grade 0, Power 4000, Guard 10000**

Flo: Blow the trumpet. **Stardust Trumpeter!**

**Stardust Trumpeter; Grade 0, Power 6000, Guard 10000**

Flo: You can go first, Emi.

Emi: Okay. Draw. Ride, **Mermaid Idol Riviere**!

**Mermaid Idol Riviere; Grade 1, Power 7000, Guard 5000**

Emi: **Riviere **skill's. If I have in my soul stack I can look at the seven top card of my deck. If there's a **Super Idol Riviere Top Idol Riviere** there, I can add one of them to my hand. That's the end of my turn.

**Emi**

**Hand: 6**

**Damage: 2**

**Field: **

**None / Mermaid Idol Riviere / none **

**None /none/ none**

**Florence**

**Hand: 3**

**Damage: 0**

**Field: **

**None / Stardust Trumpeter/** **none**

**None / none / none**

Flo: Draw. Ride, **Knight of Rose, Morgana**!

**Knight of Rose, Morgana; Grade 1, Power 6000, Guard 5000**

Flo: Call, **Knight Squire Alen**!

**Knight Squire Alen [Top Right]; Grade 1, Power 7000, Guard 5000**

Flo: I attack you with **Alen**! **(Total Power: 8000)**

Emi: No guard. Damage check. **(Top Idol, Aqua (No trigger))**

Flo: Then, **Morgana** attack. **Morgana** skill. By discarding 1 card from my hand, she gets +4000 power.** (Total Power: 6000+4000=10000)** Drive trigger check. **(Knight of Silent, Galatin (No trigger))**

Emi: No guard. Damage check **(Mermaid Idol Sedna (No trigger))**

**Emi**

**Hand: 6**

**Damage: 2**

**Field: **

**None / Mermaid Idol Riviere / none **

**None /none/ none**

**Florence**

**Hand: 4**

**Damage: 0**

**Field: **

**None / Knight of Rose, Morgana/** **Knight Squire Alen**

**None / none / none**

Emi: Draw. Ride **Super Idol, Riviere!**

**Super Idol, Riviere; Grade 2, Guard 5000**

Emi: Call, **Mermaid Idol Flute, Pearl Sister Perla, Pearl Sister Perle **and **Mermaid Idol Felucca!**

**Mermaid Idol Flute [Top Left]; Grade 2, Power 8000, Guard 5000**

**Pearl Sister Perla [Top right]; Grade 2 Power 9000, Guard 5000**

**Pearl Sister Perle [Back Right]; Grade 1 Power 7000, Guard 5000**

**Mermaid Idol Felucca [Back Left]; Grade 1, Power 7000, Guard 5000**

Emi: Felucca skill. If she is call to the vanguard or rear-guard circle, I can soul charge.

**Soul charge: Super Idol Salem**

**Soul stack [3]: Bermuda Cadet Riviere, Mermaid Idol Riviere, Super Idol Salem**

Emi: Perle skill. I can pick one of my Perla on my rear-guard circle to obtain new skill.

**Perla gains new skill**

Emi: **Super Idol Riviere **skill. If I have **Mermaid Idol Riviere **in my Soul Stack**, **she gains +1000 power. **(Total Power: 9000+1000=10000) **And she attack your Vanguard.

Flo: No guard.

Emi: Drive trigger check. **(Drive Quartet, Shuplu (Critical trigger)) **Goody, a Critical Trigger, I give all effect to **Riviere**. **(Total power: 10000+5000=15000, critical 2)**

Flo: Okay, damage check. First **(Knight of Conviction, Bors (No trigger)) **Second **(Protector of the Airspace Knight Gryphon (No trigger))**

Emi: Now, Flute attacks with a boost from Felucca. Flute's skill, she got +3000 power if I have 4 rear-guard or more. **(Total Power: 8000+3000+7000=18000)**

Flo: No guard. Damage check **(Weapon Dealer, Govanon (Draw trigger))** Draw trigger, power to **Morgana (Total power: 6000+5000=11000)** and plus one card for me.

Emi: Oh well, with the boost from **Perle, Perla **attacks! **(Total attack: 9000+7000=18000)**

Flo: I guard it with **Little Fae Marching Band (Total Guard: 11000+10000=21000)**

Emi: Oh well. I can't do **Perla new **skill _or_ **old **skillsince the attack didn't o through**, **soI end my turn.

**Emi**

**Hand: 3**

**Damage: 2**

**Field: **

**Mermaid Idol Flute / Super Idol Riviere /Pearl Sister Perla**

**Mermaid Idol Felucca /none/ Pearl Sister Perle**

**Florence**

**Hand: 4**

**Damage: 3**

**Field: **

**None / Knight of Rose, Morgana/** **Knight Squire Alen**

**None / none / none**

* * *

**Pause battle mode**

"Good Afternoon." said Aichi as he came in to the Card Capital.

"Hello, Aichi-senpai." greeted Florence to her "sensei".

"Can you please stop call me that?" plead Aichi with a blush on his face.

"Nope. It's because you're older than me. Remember?" said Florence with her childish making Aichi blush again.

"Emi-chan?" said Aichi a little bit surprise that her little sister is here.

"Hey, Aichi-oniisan." said Emi to her older brother.

"So, you're having a Vanguard fight with Flo?" asked Aichi to her little sister, Emi.

"Yeah, it's fun." said Emi cheerfully.

"So, continue." said Aichi letting the girls continue their fight.

"Sure/Hai." said Emi and Florence unison. They look at each other and giggle a little.

**Continue battle mode**

* * *

Flo: Stand and Draw. Ride, **Knight of the Harp, Tristan**!

**Knight of the Harp, Tristan; Grade 2, Power 8000, Guard 5000**

Flo: Call, **Knight of Silent Galatin** and **Young Pegasus Knight**!

**Knight of Silent Galatin [Top Left]; Grade 2, Power 10000, Guard 5000**

**Young Pegasus Knight [Back Right]; Grade 1, Power 6000, Guard 5000**

Flo: I attack you with **Galatin**!

Emi: Damage check. **(Blazer Idols (No trigger))**

Flo: Next, **Tristan **attack!

Emi: Noguard!

Flo: Drive check **(Knight of the Blue Flame Dinas (No trigger))**

Emi's mind: Phew…

Flo: **Tristan's** skill. When I drive check and it's reveal a grade 3, **Tristan** gets +5000 power. **(Total power: 8000+5000=13000)**

Emi: Oh well, damage check **(Mermaid Idol Flute (No trigger))**

Flo: Then I attack you with **Alen **with a boost from **Pegasus Knight! (Total power: 7000+6000=13000)**

Emi: Guard it with **Mermaid Idol Sedna (Total guard: 9000+5000=14000)**

Flo: I end my turn.

**Emi**

**Hand: 2**

**Damage: 4**

**Field: **

**Mermaid Idol Flute / Super Idol Riviere /Pearl Sister Perla**

**Mermaid Idol Felucca /none/ Pearl Sister Perle**

**Florence**

**Hand: 4**

**Damage: 3**

**Field: **

**Knight of Silent, Galatin / Knight of the Harp, Tristan/** **Knight Squire Alen**

**None / none / Young Pegasus Knight**

Emi: Stand and Draw. I Ride, **Top Idol Riviere**!

**Top Idol Riviere; Grade 3, Power 10000**

Emi: Now, I attack you with **Riviere! Riviere**'s skill, if I have "Super Idol, Riviere" in my soul stack, she gets +1000 power. **(Total power: 10000+1000=11000)**

Flo: Guard it with **Knight of the Future Llew (Total guard: 8000+10000=18000)**

Emi: Drive trigger check. First **(Drive Quartet Shulpu (Critical Trigger)) **Cricital trigger, I give all effect to **Riviere**. And Second **(Drive Quartet, Bubblin) **Yippy, Draw trigger I give the power to **Riviere **too, and plus 1 card for me.

Flo: Okay, damage check. First **(Yggdrasil Maiden, Elaine **Heal trigger, I recover 1 damage and power to Tristan **(Total guard: 8000+5000=13000)**. And second **(King of Knight, Alfred (No trigger))**

Emi: Then, with the boost from **Perle, Perla **attacks! **(Total attack: 9000+7000=18000)**

Flo: Guard it with **Blaster Blade, Galatin** intercept! **(Total guard: 13000+5000+5000=23000)**

Emi: Now, Flute attacks with a boost from Felucca. Don't forget Flute's skill. **(Total Power: 8000+3000+7000=18000)**

Flo: Guard it with **Yggdrasil Maiden, Elaine **and **Weapon Dealer, Govanon (Total guard: 8000+10000+5000=21000)**

Emi: Wow, you're good, Florence. Well, I end my turn.

**Emi**

**Hand: 2**

**Damage: 4**

**Field: **

**Mermaid Idol Flute / Top Idol Riviere /Pearl Sister Perla**

**Mermaid Idol Felucca /none/ Pearl Sister Perle**

**Florence**

**Hand: 1**

**Damage: 5**

**Field: **

**None / Knight of the Harp, Tristan/** **Knight Squire Alen**

**None / none / Young Pegasus Knight**

Flo: Stand and Draw. Ride **Knight of the Blue Flame, Dinas**

**Knight of Blue Flame, Dinas; Grade 3**

Flo: I call Knight of Rose, Morgana

**Knight of Rose, Morgana [Behind vanguard]; Grade 1, Power 6000, Guard 5000**

Flo: I attack you with **Dinas **boosted by **Morgana (Total Power: 8000+6000=14000). Dinas' **counterblast **{Counterblast 2}** He gets +2000 power **(Total power: 14000+2000=16000)**. I counterblast once more **(Total power: 16000+2000=18000)**. And attack your Vanguard

Emi: Drive Quartet Shuplu guard **(Total guard: 10000+10000+5000=25000)**

Flo: Let's check it. Twin drive, First **(Bringer of Good Luck, Epona (Critical trigger)) **Critical trigger, all effect to Dinas. And second **(Bringer of Good Luck, Epona (Critical trigger)) **Another Critical trigger all effect to Dinas **(Total power: 18000+5000+5000=28000, critical 3)**

Emi: First. **(Drive Quartet, Flow (Heal trigger))** Heal trigger, I recover one damage. Second **(Top Idol Pacifica (No trigger)) **Third** (Mermaid Idol Riviere (No trigger))**

**Battle End, Florence (Flo) won**

* * *

"Did I take that too hard?" asked Florence to Emi, hoping that Emi doesn't cry.

"No. Not at all." answered Emi with a big smile on her face. Florence just sighs. "Wow, Flo, you're good at this game." added Emi.

"Thanks." said Florence with a smile on her face.

"You're almost good as Aichi." said Emi. Hearing that, maks Florence and Aichi (who also listen to their conversation) blush.

'Ah… Young love.' thought Shin looking at the young couple (Florence and Aichi).

* * *

Ending song; Nakimushi Treasures (Cardfight Vanguard ending 5)

* * *

**Minna-san**

**Special thanks to xXKuroUsagiXx, Ashtail of Thunder Clan, Microtoa, B-rabbit28, and the other reviewer who reviewed this FanFic. Sorry for the long Update. And Happy New Year 2013.**

** .**

**This is AnimeLover TrueTrueTrue signing out!**

**P.S. Who want to meet Ren's apprentice? Read the next episode.  
**

* * *

**Florence's current deck {2}**

**Royal Paladin Royal Army (45/50 cards)**

**.**

Grade 0-13 cards

1x Stardust Trumpeter

3x Little Fae Marching Band (ST)

3x Knight of the Future Llew (CT)

3x Yggdrasil Maiden, Elaine (HT)

3x Weapon Dealer, Govanon (DT)

.

Grade 1-12 cards

3x Knight Squire Alen

3x Young Pegasus Knight

3x Knight of Rose Morgana

3x Protector of the Airspace Knight Gryphon

.

Grade 2-12 cards

3x Blaster Blade

3x Knight of the Harp, Tristan

3x Knight of Truth Gordon

3x Knight of Silent Galatin

.

Grade 3-8 cards

2x King of Knight, Alfred

2x Solitary Knight, Gancelot

2x Knight of Conviction, Bors

2x Knight of the Blue Flame Dinas


	11. Episode 11

Cardfight! Vanguard FanFiction

**The Vanguard Fighter's Apprentice **

Season 1

**AnimeLover: The Vanguard Fighter's Apprentice is a nonprofit fan parody of Cardfight! Vanguard. Following is own by Bushiroad. Please support the official media.**

**Dr. Tom: OR ELSE!**

**Special cases: OOC (maybe)**

**Yup, Let's Start The Story! **

* * *

Opening song, Believe in my Existence (Cardfight Vanguard opening 2)

Chapter 11; My Friend from the Past is Ren's Apprentice

* * *

Akenai yoru wo kazoe nagara

Natai hibi wo zutto (zutto) wasurenai

Don'na ni ashita go tooku temo

Kitto bokura wa (Stand up So) makenai

.

"Hey, up there." yelled a teen boy who was taking a nap on a park bench, Kai Toshiki, "Could you stop singing? You are disturbing my nap."

"Why do you take a nap here anyway?" asked the purple haired girl who was sitting on the tree branch and singing until the Toshiki guy stops her, Tokura (Haibara) Florence.

"No reason." answered Kai calmly.

"Go take a nap in my apartment." said Florence. Kai just ignore her.

"I'm out of here." said Florence as she jumps from the tree branch to the ground, and walks to a random direction. Kai just ignore her.

.

.

Kokode wa chotto sabishī, kanashī (You kinda lonely and sad here)

Retto' s wa, anata ga nozonde iru basho ni iku (Let's go to a place that you desire)

Anata no yumenonakade sono yō na (Like that in your dreams)

Maiban kurikaesa re tsudzukete iru (Which continues to be repeated every night)

Aka to aogitsune no kishi (Knights of red and blue fox)

Tanoshima seru koto ga arudeshou (Will be there to entertain)

Anata ga kangaeta koto wanai basho de (In a place where you never thought)

Kore ijō no kanashimi wa naku, kanashimi (No more sadness and grief)

Kono sekai de anata wa itsumo shiawase ni narimasu (In this world you will always be happy)

Yūjin to issho ni neru tame no tokubetsuna basho (Special place to sleep with a friend)

.

"That's… The song." muttered Florence as she tries to listen to the sound, "From the… Ice cream shop?" as she look to the Ice Cream shop, "I like ice cream."

* * *

"Hmm… Brain Freeze..." said a red-haired teen boy who's holding his own head after sipping his chocolate milkshake.

"Ren-san, seriously?" said a orange-haired girl to the teen boy that sits across her. Not long after that, Florence came into the Ice Cream shop. She looks around the shop, nothing suspicious.

'It seems that nobody is singing here. Maybe I'm starting to imagining stuff.' thought Florence as she walks to the Ice Cream machine to buy a cone of ice cream. The orange-haired girl stood up from her seat and walked to Florence's back.

"You know that if you eat ice cream will clog your nose tonight, right?" said the girl.

'How…?' thought Florence as she turn her head and body to the girl. Her purple eyes meet the girl's brown eyes.

"Nice to meet you again, "Bringer of Bad Luck, Haibara"." said the girl. Florence widen to see that girl, because she recognize her, "Neridah?!"

"Duh, Ingrid Neridah. That's me." said the girl, Neridah.

"It's really you." said Florence happily, hugging her long lost friend.

"Hello," called Ren walking to the girl, "Can I ask what's going on?"

"Oh Ren-san, she's my friend. Her name is…" said Neridah, but she was cut by Florence who's saying, "Tokura Florence."

"Tokura? But then, why did Neridah-chan called you "Haibara"?" asked Ren, since he's a little bit confuse.

"That's... just a nickname." lied Florence.

"Oh, okay. By the way, my name is Suzugumori Ren. And Neridah is my apprentice." introduced Ren.

"So, you're his apprentice?" said Florence to Neridah.

"Yeah. He teachs me everything he know." said Neridah.

"Are you also apprentice?" asked Ren to Florence.

"Umm, yeah. I'm Sendou Aichi's apprentice." said Florence, this time is the truth.

"Aichi-kun? Wow, you're such a lucky girl." said Ren to Florence.

"What do you mean?" asked Florence.

"Well, Aichi is a strong card fighter. And he is a cute boy too, right?" teased Ren, successfully makes Florence blush.

"I don't get this okay." said Neridah to both of the teen, even know that they didn't hear her.

"Anyway, Ren-san." called Neridah.

"What is it?" asked Ren back.

"You can go back to Foo Fighter first, I'll go have a little reunion with Florence." said Florence.

"Okay… See you." said Ren walks outside the Ice Cream shop.

"Is he always that childish?" asked Florence.

"Yes. Yes, he is." answered Neridah.

* * *

Neridah and Florence had their reunion on the park, and sat on Kai's favorite bench (Don't tell him okay…)

"So, how can you get here?" asked Florence starting their conversation.

"Oh, remember that time when I said I'm going to China again?" asked Neridah back.

"Yeah?" said Florence who doesn't understand what she just said.

"Well, I don't want to go." "My parent said that I'm not old enough to live by myself. I got angry so I ran away. It was raining so I took a rest inside abandon storage. And, the last thing I knew, I fell to a hole, and _poof_ I'm in front of the Foo Fighter Headquarter." explained Neridah.

"Geez, am I the only one who has a tragic begin?" yelled Florence disapointed.

"What do you mean?" asked Neridah.

"I got hit by a car." said Florence.

"Ouch, that's gonna hurt." teased Neridah. Florence just _sweatdrop_.

"So, what about the "Tokura"?" asked Neridah.

"Oh, I was adopted by Tokura Misaki. So, that's how I change my name." explained Florence.

"Oh, now I get it." said Neridah. They chat a little longer, after that, they return to their own home.

.

That night…

"Geez, why did I eat that Ice Cream?" said Florence who has a problem with sleeping because her nose was clog.

* * *

Ending song; Nakimushi Treasures (Cardfight Vanguard ending 5)

* * *

**Minna-san**

**Sorry for the long update, but I finally can update. I hope you like it. The song that Flo and Neridah sing, I made it by myself, I was inspired by a Korean Cartoon "Mix Master Final Force" (Actually the lyrics I made it in Indonesian language, so when I translate it into English, it doesn't rhyme at all). Anyways, Ren becomes nice, funny, and childish in this FanFic. THAT'S ALL, please read and review.**

**This is AnimeLover TrueTrueTrue signing out.**

**P.S. Have you ever seen a Grade 4 card?**

* * *

**Profile**

**Name: Ingrid Neridah**

**Age: 13**

**Hair style and color: short orange hair above her shoulder**

**Eyes color: brown**

**Good in: Speaking Mandarin**

**Bad in: Sport, especially soccer.**

**Clan user: Shadow Paladin [Ren's deck]**

**Fun Fact: I lived in China before she moved to Japan, even know that she was born in Japan. Even know she is older than Florence, she has a short body, she only reach until Florence shoulder**


	12. Episode 12

Cardfight! Vanguard FanFiction

**The Vanguard Fighter's Apprentice **

Season 1

**AnimeLover: The Vanguard Fighter's Apprentice is a nonprofit fan parody of Cardfight! Vanguard. Following is own by Bushiroad. Please support the official media.**

**Dr. Tom: OR ELSE!**

**Special cases: OOC (maybe)**

**Yup, Let's Start The Story! **

* * *

Opening song, Believe in my Existence (Cardfight Vanguard opening 2)

Chapter 12; Master of Great Nature, the Grade 4 Card

* * *

It's just an ordinary day at school. And as usual Mr. Mark teaching history with trading card, Aichi screwed every time the teacher ask him, Morikawa looking at the new booster pack he bought yesterday (trying to find some good grade 3), Florence fell asleep in class, etc.

.

Skip time, after school…

"Florence-chan…" a blue haired girl shouted as she runs to her purple haired best friend, and accidently push her, until she landed on her face.

"Whoa… What's your problem, Ritsu?" shouted Florence, rubbing her cheek, trying to not to cry.

"Sorry…" said Ritsu softly, helping her friend to gets up.

"It's okay." said Florence dusting her skirt. "So, what do you want?"

"Are you free today?" asked Ritsu.

"Yeah. Why?" answered Florence.

"Do you want to go to my Card Shop?" asked Ritsu again.

"You have a Card Shop?" asked Florence back.

"Yeah. Want to come?" asked Ritsu again.

"Umm, okay." said Florence.

"Good. But, we have to wait for my car to arrive." said Ritsu

"You go to school by car?!" asked Florence a little bit loud.

"Yeah. My house is far from school." explained Ritsu.

"Oh..." is the only word that Florence want to say.

"There's the car. Come on." said Ritsu as she pulls Florence inside her blue fancy (well, not to fancy) car.

* * *

"Where're here."

"This is your card shop." asked Florence, looks surprise.

"Yup. Welcome to Card Shop Enchanted." said Ritsu as she push the shop's glass door.

Inside the Card Shop, there're some children (most of them) about elementary age playing Vanguard on the different colored table. The Card Shop's wall is light green, and the floor is light blue. There also some Vanguard poster on the wall. Card Shop Enchanted is the most colorful Card Shop (Maybe…)

"Wow, it's so colorful. And clean too." praised Florence.

"Yeah. Usually elementary kids came here. But now, everybody in all ages came here." explained Ritsu.

"Wow…" whispered Florence, impress.

"So, do want have a Vanguard fight?" asked Ritsu, taking her light-blue colored Vanguard Case from her school bag.

"Sure." said Florence, taking her deck light-pink colored Vanguard Case from her pocket.

"Great. Come on." said Ritsu as she and Florence walk to an empty table.

* * *

**Battle mode**

Flo/Ritsu: Stand up, Vanguard!

Flo: Blow the Trumpet, **Stardust Trumpeter**

Ritsu: **Gardening Mole!**

**Gardening Mole; Grade 0, Power 5000, Guard 10000**

Flo: I'll go first. Draw. Ride, **Thumbtack Fighter, Resanori**!

**Thumbtack Fighter, Resanori; Grade 1, Power 7000, Guard 5000**

Ritsu: Then, call **Pencil Squire Hamsuke**!

**Pencil Squire Hamsuke [Top Right]; Grade 1, Power 6000, Guard 5000**

Ritsu: I move **Gardening Mole**. I end my turn.

**Ritsu**

**Hand: 4**

**Damage: 0**

**Field:**

**None/ Thumbtack Fighter, Resanori/ Pencil Squire Hamsuke**

**None/ none/ Gardening Mole**

**Flo:**

**Hand: 5**

**Damage: 0**

**Field:**

**None/ Stardust Trumpeter/ none**

**None/ none/ none**

Flo: Draw. Ride, **Young Pegasus Knight**!

**Young Pegasus Knight; Grade 1, Power 6000, Guard 5000**

Flo: And I call **Protector of the Airspace Knight Gryphon!**

**Protector of the Airspace Knight Gryphon; Grade 1, Power 6000, Guard 5000**

Flo: With the support from **Gryphon, Pegasus Knight Attack! **Drive trigger check! **(Knight of the Future, Llew (Critical trigger)) **Critical trigger, all effect to **Pegasus Knight**!

Ritsu: Damage trigger! First **(Thermometer Giraffe (No trigger))** Second **(Hula Hoop Capybara (No trigger))**

Flo: I end my turn

**Ritsu**

**Hand: 4**

**Damage: 2**

**Field:**

**None/ Thumbtack Fighter, Resanori/ Pencil Squire Hamsuke**

**None/ none/ Gardening Mole**

**Flo:**

**Hand: 5**

**Damage: 0**

**Field:**

**None/ Young Pegasus Knight/ none**

**None/ Protector of the Airspace Knight Gryphon / none**

Ritsu: Draw. Ride **Geograph Giant**!

**Geograph Giant; Grade 2, Power 10000, Guard 5000**

Ritsu: I retire Hamsuke, and call **Barcode Zebra!**

**Barcode Zebra; Grade 2, Power 70000, Guard 5000**

Ritsu: Now, with the boost from **Gardening Mole, Barcode Zebra (Total power: 7000+5000=12000) **attack!

Flo: No guard. Damage check! **(Knight of the Blue Flame, Dinas (No trigger))**

Ritsu: Now, I attack with **Geograph Giant**! **(Power: 10000)** Drive trigger check! **(Cable Sheep (No trigger))**

Flo: Damage check!

Ritsu: End phase. When I retire **Pencil Squire Hamsuke **from the rear-guard circle, I counterblast 1 **{Counterblast 1} **to add another **Pencil Squire Hamsuke **to my hand. Turn end.

**Ritsu**

**Hand: 4**

**Damage: 2**

**Field:**

**None/ Geograph Giant/Barcode Zebra**

**None/ none/ Gardening Mole**

**Flo:**

**Hand: 5**

**Damage: 2**

**Field:**

**None/ Young Pegasus Knight/ none**

**None/ Protector of the Airspace Knight Gryphon / none**

Flo: Draw. Stand up, the Vanguard. Ride, **Knight of Silent Galatin**!

Flo: Now, call **Knight of Truth Gordon **and **Little Fae Drummer!**

**Knight of Truth Gordon [Top left]; Grade 2, Power 8000, Guard 5000**

**Little Fae Marching Band [Back left]; Grade 0, Power 5000, Guard 10000**

Flo: With the boost from **Gryphon, Galatin **attack **(Total power: 10000+5000=15000)**. Drive trigger check! (**Knight of Rose Morgana (No trigger))**

Ritsu: Damage check. **(Fortune-Bringer Cat (Draw trigger)) **Draw trigger, I give the power to my Vanguard. **(Total power: 10000+5000=15000)**

Flo: Then, I end my turn.

Ritsu: Why she didn't attack my rear-guard? Oh well, perfect.

Flo: Then, I end my turn.

**Ritsu**

**Hand: 5**

**Damage: 3**

**Field:**

**None/ Geograph Giant/Barcode Zebra**

**None/ none/ Gardening Mole**

**Flo:**

**Hand: 4**

**Damage: 2**

**Field:**

**Knight of Truth Gordon/ Knight of Silent Galatin/ none**

**Little Fae Marching Band/ Protector of the Airspace Knight Gryphon / none**

Ritsu: Stand and Draw. Run through the darkness and cut everything down! I Ride, **School Hunter Leo-Pald**!

Ritsu: I retire **Barcode Zebra **and call **Pencil Hero Hamsuke!**

**Pencil Hero Hamsuke; Grade 3, Power 10000**

Ritsu: **Failure Scientist Ponkichi** call!

**Failure Scientist Ponkichi [Top left]; Grade 1, Power 6000, Guard 5000**

Ritsu: **Ponkichi**'s Counterblast** {Counterblast 1} **When he was call to the Vanguard circle or Rear-Guard circle, I put my top card to my damage zone.

**Top card: Canvas Koala**

Flo's mind: What's kind of skill is that?

Ritsu: Then with the boost from **Gardening Mole, Pencil Hero Hamsuke (Total power: 10000+5000=15000) **attack!

Flo: Damage check. **(Yggdrasil Maiden, Elaine (Heal trigger))** Heal trigger, power to **Galatin **and I heal 1 damage.

Ritsu: Now, **Leo-Pald **attack! **Leo-Pald **skill. If he attacks the Vanguard, I can give +4000 power to one of my unit. That will be **Ponkichi**.

Flo: No guard

Ritsu: Drive trigger check! Critical trigger, I give everything to my Vanguard.

Flo: Damage trigger check. **(Knight of the Harp, Tristan (No trigger) & Blaster Blade (No trigger))**

Ritsu: **Failure Scientist Ponkichi (Total power: 6000+4000=10000) **attack!

Flo: Guard it with **Knight of Rose, Morgana. (Total guard: 10000+5000=15000)**

Ritsu: End phase. **Ponkichi** skill. I can pick in my card on my drop zone to my deck. **(Pick: Eraser, Alpaca)**

Ritsu: Then, I active **Leo-Pald LIMIT BREAK! **Counterblast **{Counterblast 1} **when there's a unit is retire, I can call it to my empty rear-guard circle.

**Barcode Zebra [Back left]**

Ritsu: And, I have to retire my unit that gave +4000 power.

**Ponkichi is retire**

Ritsu: Turn end.

**Ritsu**

**Hand: 4**

**Damage: 3**

**Field:**

**None/ School Hunter Leo-Pald/Pencil Hero Hamsuke**

**Barcode Zebra/ none/ Gardening Mole**

**Flo:**

**Hand: 4**

**Damage: 5**

**Field:**

**Knight of Truth Gordon/ Knight of Silent Galatin/ none**

**Little Fae Marching Band/ Protector of the Airspace Knight Gryphon / none**

Flo: Stand and Draw. Give me power! The proud, prideful white wing! Ride, **Solitary Knight Gancelot**

**Solitary Knight Gancelot; Grade 3, Power 10000**

Flo: Call, **Knight of Conviction, Bors**!

**Knight of Conviction Bors [Top Right]; Grade 3, Power 10000**

Flo: I attack you with** Bors. Bors **counterblast** {Cornterblast 1}, **he gets +3000 power** (Total power: 10000+3000=13000). **I counterblast once more**. (Totap power: 13000+3000=16000)**

Ritsu: I guard it with** Ruler Chameleon (Total guard: 10000+10000=20000)**

Flo: Then, with a boost from** Gryphon, Gancelot **attack **(Total power: 10000+5000=15000)**

Ritsu:** Cable Sheep, **perfect guard!

Flo: Twin drive** (Knight Squire Alen (No trigger) & Knight of the Future, Llwe (Critical Trigger)) **Critical trigger, giving all effect to** Gordon. **

Flo: Now **Gordon **attack with a boost from** Little Fae Marching Band (Total power: 8000+5000+5000=18000, Critical 2)**

Ritsu: Guard it with **Pencil Squire Hamsuke **and **Recorder Dog (Total guard: 10000+5000+5000=20000)**

Flo's mind: Wow, she's good. Note self: Never underestimate another Vanguard fighter

Flo: Turn end.

**Ritsu**

**Hand: 0**

**Damage: 3**

**Field:**

**None/ School Hunter Leo-Pald/Pencil Hero Hamsuke**

**Barcode Zebra/ none/ Gardening Mole**

**Flo:**

**Hand: 4**

**Damage: 5**

**Field:**

**Knight of Truth Gordon/ Solitary Knight Gancelot/ Knight of Conviction Bors**

**Little Fae Marching Band/ Protector of the Airspace Knight Gryphon / none**

Ritsu: Stand and Draw. Get ready Flo-chan. Rise the Vanguard! Ride, **Epitome of Knowledge, Silvest**

**Epitome of Knowledge, Silvest; Grade 4, Power 13000**

Flo: But, that's a …

Ritsu: Never seen a Grade 4? I've told you to be prepared.

Ritsu: I move **Barcode Zebra** in front. Now, I attack you with **Silvest, **his skill if I have 3 or more rear-guard, he gets +10000 **(Total power: 10000+10000=20000)**

Flo: I guard with **Knight of the Future, Llew, Gordon **intercept.**Gordon **skill, when he intercept, his shield becomes double. **(Total guard: 10000+10000+5000+5000=30000)**

Ritsu: Let's check the Twin Drive. First** (Dictionary Goat (Heal trigger)) **Heal trigger, the power goes to **Silvest**, and I heal 1 ** (Fortune Bringer Cat (Draw trigger))** Draw trigger, the power goes to **Silvest** of course. **(Total power: 20000+5000+5000=30000)**

Flo: Fine, damage trigger check **(Young Pegasus Knight (No trigger)). **You win.

**Battle End, Ritsu won**

* * *

"Wow, you're good, Ritsu." said Florence.

"Thanks. But, you're good too, Flo-chan." said Ritsu.

"Oh yeah, one question. How can you get that Grade 4 card?"

"Oh, my uncle also a Vanguard, but he's using Granblue. And when he bought the booster pack, there was the card. My uncle wants it, but it's a Great Nature. So he gave it to me at Christmas last year." explained Ritsu.

"I wonder why Royal Paladin doesn't have that." muttered Florence.

"I don't know." said Ritsu.

"Well, I better go home now." said Florence satnding up from her seat.

"Oh really?" asked Ritsu.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." said Florence as she walks outside the Card Shop.

"Okay…" said Ritsu.

* * *

"Tadaima…" said Florence as she walks into Card Capital.

"Flo, where have you been? Shin is really worried about you." said Misaki.

"I went to Card Shop Enchanted." said Florence.

"Really? How is it?" asked Misaki.

"It's pretty in there, and it's very colorful." said Florence.

"Oh." said Misaki, doesn't seem impress. "Just go take a shower, okay?"

"Fine." said Florence as she goes to the second floor, "Gezz, what kind of Oneechan are you?" muttered Florence.

"I heard that…" said Misaki to her little sister.

'Okay, that's freaking me out.' thought Florence, shivering.

* * *

Ending song; Nakimushi Treasures (Cardfight Vanguard ending 5)

* * *

**Minna-san**

**I have an important announcement. Because school starts tomorrow Monday, I will Update "The Vanguard Fighter's Apprentice" every Friday and (maybe) Saturday {Random Update, so be prepare}. So I had to concentrate to my study, if I want to make my score better. **

**One more thing, I'm not god at describing thing or person.**

**THAT'S ALL, and please read and review.**

**This is AnimeLover TrueTrueTrue signing out.**


	13. Episode 13

Cardfight! Vanguard FanFiction

**The Vanguard Fighter's Apprentice **

Season 1

**AnimeLover: The Vanguard Fighter's Apprentice is a nonprofit fan parody of Cardfight! Vanguard. Following is own by Bushiroad. Please support the official media.**

**Dr. Tom: OR ELSE!**

**Special cases: OOC (maybe)**

** .**

**Yup, Let's Start The Story! **

* * *

Opening song, Believe in my Existence (Cardfight Vanguard opening 2)

Chapter 13; Tatsunagi Takuto and the Cosplaying Tournament, info only

* * *

"Can I ask why I have to join you girls for shopping?" asked a boy with green hair and yellow eyes. In front of him, there's a girl with orange hair and brown eyes, skipping along. While behind him, there's another girl, taller than the other one, with purple hair and purple eyes. (She is a "Curtain Match the Window" type.) That day, "The Three Apprentice" (not musketeer) just having a little walk at the mall. It's good, only for Neridah.

"We're not shopping. We're just having a walk." said Neridah.

"And buy stuff. For her." whispered Florence to Layfon.

"Never mind her. Let's go to the Game Station." whispered Layfon back.

"Yeah." said Florence, as she and Layfon walk away from Neridah. But…

"Not that fast!" yelled Neridah, as she pulls Layfon and Florence's back shirt.

"Hey…" yelled Florence, Layfon just sigh. They walked around a little more and surprisingly, Neridah who really love shopping, didn't buy anything. She said she want to save up her pocket money for anything she likes. They finally stopped, in front of a sign.

"PSY? What kind of shop is PSY." asked Neridah, reading the sign.

"Don't know. Don't care" muttered Florence and Layfon.

"Come on, let's go in there." said Neridah cheerfully, as she skip to the shop.

"Since when she had a very high spirit?" asked Layfon.

"About five minute's ago." answered Florence.

"Come on, you two. There's no time to chatting." yelled Neridah who already got inside.

"Come on. It won't take long." said Florence, as she walks to the shop, followed by Layfon.

Inside the shop there's a boy in white with white (a little bit yellow) hair with a weird hair cut, golden eyes which look so peaceful, drinking a cup of drink. Neridah thought he was cute, Layfon thought he was SHE, and Florence didn't pay attention that much. The boy looked at them, the two who was looking at him (Layfon and Neridah) immediately look at the other direction.

"Can I help you?" asked the boy

"No, sorry. We just wondering what shop is this. We know now, so, thanks. And bye."

"Let me guess, you're must be Sendou Aichi's apprentice, right? Haibara Florence?" said the boy. Florence immediately froze.

'How is he? I mean, she?' thought Layfon.

"Who are you?" asked Florence.

"Oh, I know who you are…" said Neridah calmly.

"Really?!" said Florence and Layfon unison.

"You're a mind reader." yelled Neridah pointing at the boy, and immediately gets a big bump on her head from Florence.

"Neridah, you're imagination is too huge."

'Is Neridah always like this? And Florence never hit people ON HIS/HER HEAD.' thought Layfon.

"Let me explain a little slower." said the blonde boy.

'You haven't explained anything.' thought Layfon _sweatdrop_. Neridah and Florence didn't pay attention at all.

"My name is Tatsunagi Takuto." said the boy while standing from his seat, "And, I'm the one who sent you three here, back to the past."

"What…"

"…the…"

"…heck?"

"The question is, why did you do this?" asked Florence, a little bit louder.

"I case you don't know, you have a little task here. To become a guardian." said Takuto.

"A guardian?" whispered Layfon.

"A guardian to the three legendary clan. You three signed the contract." explained Takuto.

"We didn't sign anything." shouted Layfon and Neridah unison.

"Become an apprentice to the three who lose their deck **IS** the contract." said Takuto.

"You mean… Aichi, Kai, and Ren." asked Florence

"Yeah." said Takuto.

"Wait, I still don't get it." yelled Neridah. She shouts so loud until one of the glass there break.

"No time to explain. Get out from here." said Takuto pushing the three out of the shop and close the door.

"I bet **he**'s ahe bad-guy." said Neridah.

"Let just go home. I'm tired." said Florence.

"Fine." said Layfon and Neridah as they both three went back home.

* * *

The next day at Hitsue Academy, class 2-4…

"A tournament?" said Florence. Before the next session, Florence and Ritsu having a little chat, as usual.

"Yeah, if you win the card shop tournament, you can go to the Regional tournament." explained Ritsu.

'I smell something fishy around here.' thought Florence.

"So, do you want to join?" asked Ritsu.

"Sure. Why not?"

"Because… You need to cosplay."

.

Three

.

Two

.

One

.

"NANI?!" shouted Florence, luckily nobody notice them, 'cause they sit at the back row.

"Aww, come on please…" plead Ritsu, "I can imagine you in a cute cosplay dress." She imagine Florence cosplaying as Saganomiya Izumi (Hayate the Combat Butler) or other cute character.

"But…"

"But what?"

"I have a stage problem."

"Huh?"

"I can be freaking out if I'm in a public, especially when everybody looking at me."

"Oh… Tell you what."

"What?"

"I'll buy you the costume, and do your hair, while you do the card fighting."

"Um, I'm not sure."

"Come on, even Neridah-chan and Layfon-kun joining in, and I do the rest."

"Wait, how do you know Neridah and Layfon."

"They're regulars in Card Shop Enchanted."

"Well… Okay I try."

"Yes… Tomorrow, meet me at my Card Shop."

"Ah, fine." is the only word Flo can say, before she fell asleep in class.

* * *

Somewhere, at night at the same day…

**Layfon's POV**

.

Kumo to kumo no kirema kara sashi konda hikari no suji~ (Yakusoku, Letter Bee Reverse opening 2)

What the, my phone rings? That was random. Nobody ever call me, or know my phone number, except **her**.

"Hello…" I said answering the call.

"LAYFON!" yelled somebody from the phone it was **her**.

"What do you want Haibara?"

"First of all, my name is Tokura now! And second of all, You're a regular in Card Shop Enchanted?" yep, it's her, Florence.

"So what?" I asked her.

"Ritsu said, you join the cosplay vanguard tournament." said Florence.

"So…"

"You agree with it?"

"Of course. I mean, fighting in a Vanguard Regional Tournament, and maybe the National Tournament, will be awesome."

"But seriously, COSPLAYING?!"

"Yeah, I already have my costume. Well, it was nice."

"Man, it's pointless talking too you. So, when is this tournament?"

"Friday."

"But, that's in three days."

"Bye." then I close the phone.

.

**Florence's POV**

Three days… I wonder what's my costume looks like. I want to call Neridah, but I guess it's pointless. What I need is a nap.

* * *

Ending song; Nakimushi Treasures (Cardfight Vanguard ending 5)

* * *

**Minna-san**

**Sorry that this episode is so short, and it needed a really long time to update. And really sorry, this FanFic take place before the Circuit begins, so there will be another Regional and National tournament. Sorry…**

**So, I'll be doing a random update for this FanFic and my Indonesian FanFic.**

**Please… Read and Review.**

**This is AnimeLover TrueTrueTrue signing out.**


	14. Chapter 14

Cardfight Vanguard Fanfiction

**The Vanguard Fighter's Apprentice**

**Season 1**

**AnimeLover: "The Vanguard Fighter's Apprentice" is a nonprofit fan parody of "Cardfight! Vanguard". Following is own by Bushiroad. Please support the official media.**

**Dr. Tom: OR ELSE!**

**Warning: OOC, 5 Ocs**

**.**

**.**

**Yup, let's start the story**

* * *

Opening song "Believe in my Existence" (Cardfight Vanguard opening 2)

Episode 14, Road to Card Shop Tournament

* * *

It was an ordinary day in Hitsue city, well, not exactly.

"Stay Out Of My Way People!" shouted a blue haired gilr who was holding a another girl who had purple hair. The other two teen, the boy with green hair and a girl with orange hair, follow the the blue haired girl until they pass out, well sort of.

"C'mon Layfon. You can run better that that." shouted the orange haired girl to the green haired boy, Layfon.

"What about you, Neridah? You hate running." Shouted Layfon back.

"Not if this is the time to find a perfect clothes for Flo."

"Geez, I'm the only boy here. I wanna go home an train with Kai-senpai."

"Don't just think about that cold guy. Hurry up."

"If my leg broke, I'll blame you."

"Don't blame me. Blame Ritsu."

'Sometime I don't understand girl.' Thought Layfon.

"Of course you don't understan girl. You're a boy." Shouted Neridah again.

'She read my mind.' Thought Layfon _sweatdrop_.

"So, what anime character that match your hair and eyes." mumbled Ritsu, while she, Florence, and Neridah in a store for cosplaying-outfit

"Something like demon slayers, or princesses." added Neridah, looking through some anime character picture.

"Nah, I like something simple." said Florence.

Just then a light bulb appear on top of Ritsu head, "What about..." she whispered something to Neridah. A smirk grow on Neridah's face, "That's great."

"What?" asked Florence.

"It's time to do your hair." Said Neridah.

"What's wrong with my hair?" asked Florence again.

"Time to make it into hime-cut." Said Ritsu.

"Hime-cut?" asked Florence, before she being pull by Neridah and Ritsu to somewhere. Meanwhile, at the corner of the store, Layfon with black aura around him, whisper, "Nobody care about me."

* * *

At the salon, the worker there "do" Florence and Neridah's hair. Well, Neridah is fine, but Florence can't see anything, since her eyes was covered with scarf.

"Why is my eyes are covered?" asked Florence

"Its a surprise." Said Neridah with a little giggle.

"Why only me? What about you, or Ritsu, or Layfon?" asked Florence. While the last person that Florence said playing in the game center, doesn't care abot the girls. Why wouldn't he? He is a **BOY** after all.

"Well, Layfon and Rotsu's hair is naturay. Ritsu already have long staright hair dan Layfon already have spiky hair, which is spiked out the opposite way with his master." Said Neridah while reading a magazine. Well, Florence can't see that, remember?

* * *

"There." Said the worker while she opens scarf. Florence and Layfon (who just came with Ritsu) looks surprise. Layfon blush a little, looking at Florence, and Neridah saw it.

"Wow, I look like Kirishima Shouko." Said Florence. Neridah and Ritsu giggled, and shout, "YOU ARE!"

"Wait, you mean..." before Florence finished her sentences, Ritsu handed her a shopping bag. Florence peeked a little, and imedietaly blush, as she mumble "There is no way I'm wearing this."

"You have to." Said Neridah and Ritsu together.

"They read my mind." Said Florence.

"No they don't. You just said it out loud." Yelled Layfon.

"I hate you all." Mumbled Florence.

"Don't hate us. We're innocent." Said Neridah and Ritsu together. This time Layfon nod his head, making Florence _sweatdrop_.

Not long after that, Florence came in Card Capital with her hair covered with a red hood (You can call her "Flo, the Little Red Riding Hood") through the back door. Luckily, neither Misaki or the other saw her. She went to her own room (Misaki and Florence have their room now, thanks to Shin). She locked her room door, took off her hood, and jump to her , is a big day for her.

* * *

The next morning...

"Flo, wake up." Called Shin knocking at Florence' room door. The door suddenly lightly open, and there's no sign of Florence. Shin notices a piece of paper on her bed, said:

"Going for a walk. Florence"

'She better hurry the tournament is this morning.' Shin thought.

.

Meanwhile, Florence in her cosplay costume, ride the bus to Card Shop Enchanted. Her cosplay costume is a pink dress that only reach her knee. She wears pink high-heel shoes, and a pair of pink ribbon on each side of her hair. (Just like Kirishima Shouko's adult beast on episode when all the beast become evil, except Yoshii Akihisa's)

The bus finnaly stop in front of the Card Shop. Florence enter the Card Shop, a little bit surprise because all of the participate are cosplaying.

"Yo, Flo-chan..." called somebody. Florence look around and spotted somebody running toward her.

"Neridah. Is that you?" asked make sure, cause in front of her there's alittle boy wearing everything white.

"Well, _duh_." Said Neridah.

"And is that Layfon?" asked Florence again, pointing at a green haired guy who's wearing a mask.

"Of course." Said Neridah,nodding her head. Then, there's a girl wearing a pink school-uniform, holding a microphone.

"Hey yo." Shout Ritsu, cosplaying as **Izumi Konata **"And welcome to the first ever Cosplaying-Card Tournament!" With that, everyone give the girl a big applause.

(Sorry, to lazy to write the whole fight. So, I'm gonna skip to the semifinal and final)

"There you have it the 4 finalist. Cosplaying as **Sycn the **Tempest, is Layfon Akisame!" The crowd give him an applause, "Crosdressing **Yuu Tendo**,is Ingrid Neridah!" The crowd give her an applause, "Cosplaying as **Shouko Kirishima**, Tokura Florence" The crowd give her an applause, "And finally, Crosdressing as** Lag Seeing **is Narumi Saeko!" The crowd give her an applause.

"Now, to decide who will face who, let see the board." In just 30 second the computer start to shuffle the names. And the decision is...

**Akisame Layfon vs Narumi Saeko**

**Ingrid Neridah vs Tokura Florence**

"There it is, yo! There's you pair up. Be prepare!" shouted Ritsu again.

"Well, looks like I will be facing up with you, Flo-chan." Said Neridah to Florence.

"Neridah..." whispered Florence.

"Just remember. I won't be easy on you." Said Neridah, smiling.

Florence smirk, and nod her head, "Yeah."

Let the semifinal, begins!" shouted Ritsu again after they paired up.

"**Stand up, Vanguard!**"

* * *

**Flo: Wow, we have a chat now?! Thanks Anime-chan...**

**Neridah: Awesome, can't believe I will face of with Flo-chan.**

**Morikawa: Hey, there's a "little red riding hood" here?**

**Flo: Say, that again, and you will be sorry.**

**Layfon: You know you can't kick people butt.**

**Flo: You want me to show you?**

**Miwa: Anime-chan don't own Cardfight! Vanguard.**

**Layfon: Well, this is the first time you show up.**

**Miwa: Anime-chan, you're a meannie...**

**Anime-chan: Don't hate me, I'm innocent.**

**Neridah: That's what I say!**

* * *

**Minna-san,**

**Sorry for the long update. So basically my laptop error, and I have to borrow my brother's (Dr. Tom) computer. So, I hope I can update soon.**

**.**

**.**

**This is AnimeLover signing out!**

**P.S. Special thanks to all my reviewer...**

**P.P.S. For all the reader who like "Tegami Bachi/Letter Bee", just wait for my new crossover between "Tegami Bachi/Letter Bee" and "His Dark Material" titled "The Boy and the Girl who Lost Her Daemon".**


	15. Episode 15

Cardfight Vanguard Fanfiction

**The Vanguard Fighter's Apprentice**

**Rise of the Guardian**

**AnimeLover: "The Vanguard Fighter's Apprentice" is a nonprofit fan parody of "Cardfight! Vanguard". Following is own by Bushiroad. Please support the official media.**

**Dr. Tom: OR ELSE!**

**Warning: OOC, 5 Ocs**

**.**

**.**

**Yup, let's start the story**

* * *

Opening song "Believe in my Existence" (Cardfight Vanguard opening 2)

Episode 15, Blade of Shadow and Light

* * *

"Let the Battle, Begins!"

**"Stand up, Vanguard!"**

**"Amber Dragon, Dawn!" **Layfon shouted.

**"Underworld Manager!" **Saeko shouted.

**"Drangal!" **Florence shouted.

**"Fullbau!" **Neridah shouted.

(We're going to focus to Flo and Neridah's battle now.)

* * *

**Battle Mode.**

Neridah: I'll go first, okay, Flo-chan. Draw, I ride **Blaster Javelin**!

**Blaster Javelin; Grade 1; Power 6000; Guard 5000**

Neridah: With **Fullbau**'sskill, I can add **Blaster Dark** to my hand. I end my turn.

**Neridah**

**Hand: 6**

**Damage: 0**

**Field: **

**None/** **Blaster** **Javelin/ none**

**None / none / none**

**Florence**

**Hand: 5**

**Damage: 0**

**Field: **

**None /Drangal / none **

**None /none/ none**

Florence: Draw. **Drangal **skill. I can look at the top five card of my deck. If there any **Knight of Quest, Galahad **I can superior ride it. Superior ride, **Knight of Quest, Galahad!**

**Knight of Quest, Galahad; Grade 1; Power 7000; Guard 5000**

Florence: Galahad attack!

Neridah: No guard!

Florence: Drive trigger check! **(Hi-Dog Breeder Akane (no trigger))**

Neridah: Damage trigger. **(Nostrum Witch Arianhod (no trigger))**

Florence: I end my turn.

**Neridah**

**Hand: 6**

**Damage: 1**

**Field: **

**None/** **Blaster** **Javelin/ none**

**None / none / none**

**Florence**

**Hand: 7**

**Damage: 0**

**Field: **

**None /Knight of Quest, Galahad / none **

**None /none/ none**

Neridah: Draw: I ride **Blaster Dark! **

**Blaster Dark; Grade 2; Power 9000; Guard 5000**

Neridah: **Blaster Dark **skill! If I have **Blaster Javelin **in my soul, it gets +1000 power.

**Blaster Dark; Power 10000**

Neridah: Call **Skull Witch Nemain **and **Blaster Javelin**!

**Skull Witch Nemain; Grade 2; Power** **3000; Guard 5000 (Front Left)**

**Blaster Javelin; Grade 1; Power 6000; Guard 5000 (Back Left)**

Neridah: **Blaster Javelin**'s skill. By discarding a grade 3 card from my hand I can add **Phantom Blaster Dragon **to my hand.

**Discard; Dark Metal Dragon**

Neridah: **Skull Witch Nemain** counterblast **{counterblast 1}** by dropping one card from my hand I can draw two card.

**Discard; Abyss Freezer**

Neridah: With a boost from **Javalin, Nemain** attacks! (**Total power: 3000+6000=9000**)

Florence: No guard. Damage check. (**Pongal (no trigger**)

Neridah: Now, **Blaster Dark** attack!

Florence: No guard.

Neridah: Drive trigger check (**Abyss Freezer (draw trigger**) Draw trigger! The power to my vanguard, and I draw.

Florence: Damage trigger check **(Knight of Godly Speed Galahad (no trigger)**

Neridah: I end my turn.

**Neridah**

**Hand: 8**

**Damage: 1**

**Field: **

**Skull Witch Nemain/** **Blaster** **Dark/ none**

**Blaster Javelin/ none / none**

**Florence**

**Hand: 7**

**Damage: 2**

**Field: **

**None /Knight of Quest, Galahad / none **

**None /none/ none**

Florence: Stand and draw. **Galahad**skill. I can look at the top five card of my deck. If there any **Knight of Tribulations, Galahad **I can superior ride it. Not there. In that case I ride the knight in shining armor , **Blaster Blade!**

**Blaster Blade; Grade 2; Power** **9000; Guard 5000**

Florence: I call **Knight of Truth, Gordon**, and **Little Sage Marron**

**Knight of Truth Gordon; Grade 2; Power** **8000; Guard 5000 (Front Left)**

**Little Sage Marron; Grade 1; Power** **8000; Guard 5000**

Florence: **Blaster Blade **counterblast! **{Counterblast 2} **I retire your **Skull Witch Nemain!**

Neridah: Fine.

Florence: With the boost from **Marron, Gordon **attacks **Blaster Dark! **(**Total power: 8000+8000=16000**)

Neridah: No guard, damage check. **(Demon World Castle, Fatalita (no trigger))**

Florence: Let's go, **Blaster Blade!**

Neridah: No guard.

Florence: Drive trigger check **(Silent Sage, Sharon (Stand trigger)) **Stand trigger, all effect to **Gordon!**

Neridah: Damage trigger check. **(Abyss Healer (Heal trigger)) **Heal trigger, power to **Dark, **but no healing this time.

Florence: End turn.

**Neridah**

**Hand: 8**

**Damage: 3**

**Field:**

**None/** **Blaster** **Dark/ none**

**Blaster Javelin/ none / none**

**Florence**

**Hand: 6**

**Damage: 2**

**Field:**

**Knight of Truth, Gordon /Blaster Blade / none**

**Little Sage Marron /none/ none**

Neridah: Stand and draw. The dragon that rules the darkness, came to this hopeless world. I ride, **Phantom Blaster Dragon!**

**Phantom Blaster Dragon; Grade 3; Power 10000**

Neridah: **Phantom Blaster Dragon **gets if **Blaster** **Dark** in the soul.

**Phantom Blaster Dragon; Power 11000**

Neridah: Call **Dark Mage, Badhabh Caar**!

**Dark Mage Badhabh Caar; Grade 3; Power 9000 (Front Left)**

Neridah: With his skill I can superior-call the top card unit, if its a **Shadow Paladin** of course.

Florence's mind: Well, that's suck. All of her card is a **Shadow Paladin.**

Neridah: Wow, its my favorite, Superior call, **Black Sage Charon!**

**Black Sage Charon; Grade 1; Power** **8000; Guard 5000 (Behind Vanguard)**

Neridah: **Badhabh Caar **attacks with a boost from **Blaster Javalin! (Total Power: 9000+6000=15000)**

Florence: **Akane **will guard! (**Total guard: 9000+5000=14000**)

Neridah: With a boost fom Charon, Phantom Blaster Dragon attacks! **! (Total Power: 11000+9000=19000)**

Florence: **Sharon **and another **Marron **willguard that! (**Total guard: 9000+10000+5000=19000**)

Neridah: Twin drive. First (**Dark Metal Dragon (No trigger))** Second **(Nostrum Witch Arianhod (no trigger)). **I end my turn.

**Neridah**

**Hand: 8**

**Damage: 3**

**Field:**

**Dark Mage Badhabh Caar/** **Phantom Blaster Dragon / none**

**Blaster Javelin/ Black Sage Charon / none**

**Florence**

**Hand: 3**

**Damage: 2**

**Field:**

**Knight of Truth, Gordon /Blaster Blade / none**

**Little Sage Marron /none/ none**

Florence: Stand and draw. See the knight with the speed of the wind, ride, **Knight of Godly Speed, Galahad!**

**Knight of Godly Speed, Galahad; Grade 3; Power 9000**

Florence: I call **Dream Painter**!

**Dream Painter; Grade 1; Power 6000; Guard 5000 (Behind Vanguard)**

Florence: With his skill, I can send one of my card from my hand to the soul.

**Soul Charge: Knight of Tribulations, Galahad**

Florence: Well, now I have all the version of **Galahad **and **Drangal **in the soul, **Knight of Godly Speed, Galahad** power becomes 11000 again.

**Knight of Godly Speed, Galahad; Power 11000**

Florence: With a boost from **Dream Painter, Knight of Godly Speed, Galahad** attacks! **(Total Power: 11000+6000=17000)**

Neridah: No guard

Florence: Drive trigger check. **(Blringer of Good Luck, Epona (Critical trigger)) **Critical trigger power to **Gordon **and the critical effect to **Galahad! (Total Power: 17000, critical 2) **Second check. **(Blaster Blade (No trigger))**

Neridah: Damage check. First, **(Darkside Trumpeter (Stand trigger)) **stand trigger power to my vanguard **(Total Power: 11000+5000=16000) **and I stand** Badhabh Caar**. Second check. **(Dark Shield, Mac Lir (No trigger))**

Florence: **Gordon **attacks with a boost from **Marron**!(**Total power: 8000+8000+5000=21000**)

Neridah: Guard with two **Abyss Freezer**s! (**Total guard: 16000+5000+5000=26000**)

**Neridah**

**Hand: 6**

**Damage: 5**

**Field:**

**Dark Mage Badhabh Caar/** **Phantom Blaster Dragon / none**

**Blaster Javelin/ Black Sage Charon / none**

**Florence**

**Hand: 3**

**Damage: 2**

**Field:**

**Knight of Truth, Gordon /Knight of Godly Speed, Galahad / none**

**Little Sage Marron /Dream Painter/ none**

Neridah: Stand and draw. This is it, Flo-chan.

Florence: Huh?

Neridah: I activate **Phantom Blaster Dragon** counterblast **{Counterblast 2}**. Sending** Dark Mage Badhabh Caar, Blaster Javelin**and **Black Sage Charon **to the drop zone, gets 10000 power and 1 critical. **CORRUPTED CHARGING LANCE!**

Florence: Wow, that's a lot of power!

Neridah: Call, **Nostrum Witch Arianhod, Dark Metal Dragon **and **Knight of the Darkness Rugos**

**Nostrum Witch Arianhod; Grade 1; Power** **7000; Guard 5000 (Back Right)**

**Dark Metal Dragon; Grade 3; Power** **10000 (Front Left)**

**Knight of the Darkness Rugos; Grade 2; Power** **10000; Guard 5000 (Front Right)**

Neridah: First, I gonna attack you with **Dark Metal Dragon**.

Florence: No guard. Damage check. (**Flash Shield Iseult (no trigger))**

Neridah: Now, I attack with **Phantom Blaster Dragon. (Total power: 11000+10000=21000, critical: 2)**

Florence: Umm, I don't guard!

Neridah: Twin drive! **(Darkside Trumpeter (Stand trigger)) **Stand trigger, all effect to **Dark Metal Dragon**,and the second, **(Grim Reaper (Critical trigger)) **Critical trigger! The critical effect to **Phantom Blaster Dragon** **(Total power: 21000, critical: 3) **and the power to **Dark Metal Dragon!**

Florence: Damn, damage trigger check. First **(Hi-Dog Breeder, Akane (no trigger))**. Second **(Dream Painter (no trigger))**. Third **(Margal (Draw trigger)) **Draw trigger power to my vanguard, and I draw!

Neridah With a boost from **Arianhod, Rugos** attack **(Total power: 10000+7000=17000)**

Florence: **Flash Shield Iseult**, perfect guard! **(Discard: Blaster Blade)**

Neridah: Now, **Dark Metal Dragon** **(Total power: 10000+5000+5000=20000) **attack again!

Florence: **Epona** will guard that! **(Total guard: 11000+5000+10000=26000)**

Neridah: You're good. I end my turn.

**Neridah**

**Hand: 5**

**Damage: 5**

**Field:**

**Dark Metal Dragon /** **Phantom Blaster Dragon / Knight of the Darkness Rugos**

**None / none / Nostrum Witch Arianhod**

**Florence**

**Hand: 1**

**Damage: 5**

**Field:**

**Knight of Truth, Gordon /Knight of Godly Speed, Galahad / none**

**Little Sage Marron /Dream Painter/ none**

Florence: Stand and draw. Holy white dragon has came, punish the unholy ones, I ride, **Soul Saver Dragon**!

**Soul Saver Dragon; Grade 3; Power** **10000**

Neridah: Call, **Knight of Tribulations, Galahad**!

**Knight of Tribulations, Galahad; Grade 2; Power** **9000; Guard 5000 (Front Right)**

Florence: I activate **Soul Saver Dragon **soulblast! Giving **Galahad, Dream Painter, **and **Gordon **another 5000 power till the end of this turn! This is it, **HOLY CHARGING ROAR!**

Neridah: The opposite of corrupted charging lance.

Florence: Now I attack you with **Galahad! (Total power: 9000+5000=14000)**

Neridah: Guard it with **Blaster Javalin! (Total guard: 11000+5000=16000)**

Florence: With the boost from **Marron, Gordon **will attack! **(Total power: 8000+5000+8000=21000)**

Neridah: **Darkside Trumpeter** guard! **Rugos** intercept! **(Total guard: 11000+10000+5000=26000)**

Florence: With the boost from **Dream Painter, Soul Saver Dragon, **attack! **(Total power: 10000+7000+5000=22000)**

Neridah: Guard it with **Grim Reaper **and **Abyss Healer! (Total guard: 11000+10000+10000=31000)**

Florece: Twin drive...

Florence's mind: Co'mon on... Please...

Florence: First. **(Margal (Draw trigger))**

Neridah: Aw come on...

Florence: I'll give the power to... my dragon **(Total power: 21000+5000=26000)**! And I draw. The second check. **(Silent Sage Sharon (Stand trigger)) **Stand trigger get, the power to my dragon. **(Total power: 26000+5000=31000)**

Neridah: Again?!

Florence: This is the end. **Soul Saver Dragon, **finish it!

Neridah: Damage check **(Blaster Dark (No trigger))**

**Battle End, Florence Won**

* * *

"The winner is... **Tokura Florence!**" shouted let out a big yet soft sigh, the other just clap their hand, even Neridah. She walk toward Florence, and hug her. The other let out an "Aw~" sound.

"Neridah..." Florence whispered to Neridah. Neridah whispered back, "I knew you can do it."

"Yeah." Florence returned the hug. Then she felt someone place a hand on her shoulder. She looked up, and saw it was Layfon's.

"Good job." He said. Florence just smile, "Now, you gotta beat that Saeko girl."

"Wait, you lose?"

"Yup. And good luck, you'll need it." The three kids looked toward Saeko who was looking toward space. Layfon whispered, "Narumi Saeko, she really can play the Pale Moon circus."

* * *

Ending song; Nakimushi Treasures (Cardfight Vanguard ending 5)

* * *

**Morikawa: Hello, I'm Morikawa the greatest card fighter. *slap his own cheek***

**Neridah: You're an idiot.**

**Miwa: *nod, nod***

**Aichi: Ano, don't be like that.**

**Neridah: What? It's true that Lose-umi is a total loser.**

**Kamui: I'm with you Neri-neechan/**

**Ren: Anime-chan don't own CFV, see you later.**

**Neridah: How can he gets the final line**

**Florence: Bye...**

* * *

**Minna-san...**

**Sorry for the loooooooooooooooooong update. I lost track but I'll try to update the next chapter soon. Can you (please...) still RnR?**

**.**

**This is AnimeLover TrueTrueTrue signing out!**

**.**

**P.S. This is the list of my other fanfic that I updated/publish**

**The Boy and the Girl Who Lost Her Daemon (tegami bachi x his dark material) (chapter 2)**

**The Battle Between Fairies and Vampire (winx club)**

**A Shrot Friendship (Hunter x Hunter)**


End file.
